


Invisible

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Charlie, Awesome Gabriel (Supernatural), Bitch Lisa, Bullying, Cheating Dean, Crying Dean, Crying Jensen, Dean Being an Asshole, F/M, Guilty Dean, Hidden Relationships, Homophobic Language, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Jealous Dean, Loser Jensen, Love, M/M, Manhandling, Nerd Jensen, Popular Dean Winchester, Protective Charlie, Sad Jensen, Secret Relationship, Sex, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Jensen Ackles, Tired Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Jensen is the school loser. He is scrawny , frail and keeps to himself. He doesn’t have much friends and he always tries to steer clear of the football team and their slutty cheerleaders.Dean is the popular jock, he knows how good he looks and can be even compared to James Dean. He has girls hanging off his arms and he is awesome in football. He and his friends also hate losers.However, there is a secret they both share. Dean and Jensen are in a relationship for over 2 years now. Jensen is equivocally in love with Dean and he says that he is ready to expose their relationship but Dean disagrees because he has to maintain his highschool reputation.In doing so, Dean starts to break Jensens heart piece by piece. Will he realize what he is doing is hurting the one he loves or will he turn a blind eye?Note: Jensen looks like he is 23, slim and slender and Dean looks more like his S2 supernatural self.I completely regard them as different for the sake of fan fiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone in this fic. Just borrowing their names and faces for fan fic only. Please read and enjoy :)

“Hey loser?!…where the fuck you off too huh?!” Alistair called out after Jensen. 

Jensen had just kept on walking. Alistair was one of the assholes who liked to torment him. He was part of the football team and he thought he was some kinda God. Every day Alistair and his teamates would throw insults at him, calling him a freak and ugly. Jensen knew he was far from ugly. Yes he was scrawny and looked underfed but he was far from ugly. Over the years he had learnt to be quiet and just go about his business. Another year and he would be out of this school.

He walked into English class, he noticed the familiar green eyes that focused on him. He wanted to smile but he knew that he would get noticed by the jocks. As he was about to take his usual seat up front, one of the jocks coughed, “loser”. Everyone in the back started to laugh and it pained him to hear a familiar voice joining them. Just than Mr. Fergus McLeod AKA Crowley walked in, sporting his usual black attire.

“All you retards better get your bloody books out!...you Winchester tell me something regarding the love story of Romeo and Juliet?! He pointed out.

Dean in his usual cocky voice replied, “They both commit suicide in the end….I don’t really see the point though”.

“uhhhh for heavens sake…there is a reason they did that squirrel”. His eyes scanned the room than landed on Jensen, “you boy?....tell me why Romeo and Juliet committed suicide?”

“Um um….be…be….because”, Jensen stuttered, he usually felt nervous when eyes focused on him.

“Oh for heaven’s sake boy….stop wasting my time… spit it out?!”

Jensen took a deep breath, “because they love each other…Romeo couldn’t live with Juliet dead so he took the poison without knowing that Juliet was truly alive….and ….and when Juliet awoke and saw Romeo on the brink of death…she took the poison….neither could live without the other…they were incomplete”. 

Someone from the back howled out making everyone laugh and snicker. 

“Oh shut it….Azazel…half your brain is being trampled on by stupidness….and if it were up to me I would be sending you back to pre school”. Crowley retorted making everyone laugh hard. Jensen just smiled at his desk.

* * *

 

During recess Jensen normally sat with Charlie Bradbury. She was a cool nerd into all things cosplay. She was also an amazing friend and the only one who knew of his secrets. 

“Uhhhhh….you’d think that they would get a room!” She blurted out, looking towards the table the jocks usually sat at. 

His heart immediately broke as he witnessed the usual familiar site of the head cheerleader, Lisa Breadens tongue down Deans throat. He didn’t realize that tears had started to form in his eyes, immediately turning back to open his lunch pack his mom had prepared for him. 

Charlie felt like crap for alerting her long-time best friend to what was happening. She would hide it whenever she spotted Dean doing such things. She could also see that it was taking a toll on Jensen. But her friend was strong willed and stubborn at times. He always chose to ignore and hold onto the fact that Dean would always come back to him. If only she could get Jensen to realise that this thing between Dean and he was not at all healthy and one day the volcano will erupt. The sad thing is that Dean knows Jensen may be watching but he continues to participate in activities all for the sake of maintaining his popular status. She placed a hand on his, “Hey…..you wanna get outta here…..skip school for the day?”

Jensens head shot up at her, “Wha….what?....we can’t do that Charlie….we will get into trouble”.

“Oh come on I doubt any of the teachers will notice….just for a day….me and you … let’s go play Lord of the Rings 3 on my PS 3?” She had on her puppy eyes.

Charlie was right, no one would notice. All the classes after this will be held by teachers who would want nothing more than to get rid of them as soon as. Maybe just this once . Jensen smiled, “Fine let’s go red”.

Charlie fist pumped into the air in victory. Jensen just laughed and shook his head fondly. They managed to get out of the school unnoticed and making their way to Charlie’s place in her yellow buggie. They played Lord of the Rings for nearly four hours before Jensens phone started to ring. He glanced at the screen seeing _Dean calling_  on it. 

“You gonna answer that ?” Charlie shot him a sad look. He took some time to decide but finally came to a decision that had Charlie beaming. 

“No….not gonna answer”. He put his phone back in his pocket ignoring the rest of the calls.

They played for another two hours before Jensen had alerted Charlie that it was time for him to leave. She insisted that she drop him off but he shook his head, “Charlie I just live a few houses away from you….I think it will be good if I take a walk…..some fresh air would do me good”.

“Uh fine….than I will see you tommorrow sweetheart”, She blows kiss at him making him laugh.

Jensen was three houses away from his  house when Deans Chevy Impala skidded to a halt beside him . Immediately the driver of the car got out and stomped his way to Jensen. Jensen swallowed as he saw anger on Deans features.

“Why the fuck weren’t you answering your phone Jensen?!...and Where the fuck were you today huh?!” Dean grabbed onto Jensens slim bicep shaking him. 

Deans grip was starting to get painful so Jensen tried to pry his arm away, but Dean was just too strong. “Let go of me Dean!....Let go!.....you’re hurting me!”

Dean immediately realising that he was holding Jensen too tight, letting go. He was still angry though. He growled, “Where….the….fuck….were….you?!”

Jensen gulped, “I was with Charlie….we skipped class just for today”.

“Why in the hell would you skip classes Jen?!” Dean yelled out. “What made you skip school Jensen huh?!" Dean had started shoving Jensen until his back collided unto the Impala door. This infuriated him and he finally snapped, shoving Dean back with force that his boyfriend stumbled back a few steps, a little shocked by Jensens outburst.

“You!....You were the reason I skipped school Dean!”, tears started to make their way into Jensens eyes. “You and that bitch Breaden!....You playing tonsil hockey with her in school of all places!….where you knew I would be around!”

Dean tried to say something, but immediately shut up as Jensen pointed at him with a stern look, “Shut up!....just Shut up!....you think it’s easy for me huh?!....to see my boyfriend making out with someone who likes to torment me!....you think it’s easy…”, Jensen started to sob, trying to catch his breath as he spoke in a low croaky voice. “You think it’s easy to see you with someone else?...laughing and enjoying their company while I sit in the corner watching and wishing it was me you showed your affection to in front of your friends?”

“Jensen I….baby I’m sorry”. Dean looked down at the ground in shame.

Jensen huffed a watery laugh, “Yeah and how many times have I heard you say that?”. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as a headache started to form. “Dean just….I need to go home….I’ll talk to you tommorrow”. Without looking Jensen walked all the way home.  _He wondered how long his heart could take the abuse._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MEET JENSENS MOM...
> 
> DEAN PAYS JENSEN A VISIT...
> 
> ROUGH AND QUICK SEX TOWARDS THE END..
> 
> WARNING: MANHANDLING BORDERING ON ABUSIVE...

When Jensen arrived home, he went up straight  to his room, dumped his bag and headed back downstairs. He could smell something heavenly coming from the kitchen. _Mom's home._  As he entered the kitchen, he spotted his mom who was dancing around to a tune she was humming. He smiled. His mom was always so vibrant and happy. He always adored her strength as a single mom. She was a strong, independent woman and she deserved all the love in the world. 

“Hey mom”, Jensen walked over and pecked her on her cheek.

“Oh hey sweetheart….how was school today darling?”

He took a seat, making a grab for an Apple, “It was ok mom…learnt a lot of things”.

“Aha that’s wonderful sweetheart”. She observed her son, who was focused on biting at his Apple. Call it a mother’s intuition but she could tell that Jensen was not ok. He looked pale, dark circles were starting to form under his eyes, and she swears he looks like he had lost more weight which is not at all surprising due to the fact that Jensens dad had just about the same built as Jensen at 17. She was sure it probably was genetics because truth be told Jensen could eat but where the food was going , She had no idea. However she was sure that her son would soon start bulking up just like his father did. The Ackles were late bloomers. But worry still gripped her and she knew it was due to one person. ‘Sweetheart?”

“Aha…yeah mom?”

“How is that boyfriend  of yours?...Dean right?” She watched, seeing Jensens expression all of a sudden become dull and his cheefulness completely disappeared.

“We’re fine mom!” Jensen snapped but than dropped his eyes to the counter. He didn’t like to raise his voice to his mom. “Sorry…but we are fine mom”.

“Are you sure swe-“, She was cut short as Jensen abruptly stood up, glaring at her.

“Mom…please don’t!...Dean and I are ok!....I’m going to my room!” Jensen walked out, heading for his bedroom.

Renee let out a hugh sigh. Her son really got defensive if anyone so much as talked about Dean. He was protective over his lover. But something was not normal about their relationship. Dean hardly came by, she only met him once and truth be told she didn’t like his cocky attitude and controlling behavior he displayed around her boy. The only time she is sure Deans comes by is when she hears sex noises coming from her son’s room. Well to be fair they thought she was out of town for work but she sometimes arrived earlier than expected. Jensens personality is also changing , from the sweet, calm boy that she once knew to a very snappy, stubborn attitude. Maybe it was a teen thing, She had been there, done that. Well anyway she would always be here for him no matter what!

* * *

After his outburst with mom, he went down for dinner , washed the dishes and headed straight back for his room. Everything was quiet which probably meant mom had gone to bed. It was around eleven at night, he was reading his Dan Brown “The Lost Symbol” book when he heard little thwacks against his window. _What in the hell?!_  He opened the window peeking out. He rolled his eyes when he saw his boyfriend Dean standing there. “What do you want Dean?” He snapped in a low voice so his mom couldn’t hear him. 

Dean started to climb up the using the dents along the wall as leverage, coming face to face with Jensen who just stood there not moving , an annoyed expression on his face as he raised a questioning eyebrow. Dean huffed at his boyfriend’s stubbornness, “Come on Jen…Let me in….I wanted to see you ok”

“I told you I didn’t want to speak to you till tommorrow Dean!”

“I know baby…but I can’t stop thinking about you….I needed to see you…please let me in so we can talk ok?” Dean smiled hopefully.

Jensen just huffs out a tired  sigh,  he pointed a finger at Dean, “Fine!...but only talk Dean…no funny business!”

“Scouts honor baby”, Dean climbed in, closing the window shut behind him. He turned to see Jensen seating by the bed, watching him. “So?” He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“So what Dean?...what do you want to talk about?!” 

Dean could see that Jensen wasn't  playing around, fixing him with a stern gaze. _Jeez Dean, get your act together._   He knelt down just by the floor, in between Jensens spread knees. He ran his hand up and down along Jensens thigh, as he gazed at his lovers lips and than into his eyes, “Can I kiss you first?”

Jensen shook his head from side to side in disbelief, “Dean we are supposed to talk…not make out!”

“I know baby…just let me kiss you Jesus!”, Dean was starting to get slightly impatient and pissed.

“If you are gonna talk to me in that tone Dean than you might as well just fuck off!” Jensen shoved his lover away , making his way to his  room door but before he could turn and tell Dean to get out, he was shoved face first to the door. Dean has plastered the front of his body right along Jensens back. “Dean what the fuck!...Get off me!” 

Dean spun him around, making his back hit the door. His lover laid his body right along Jensens front. The manhandling and the feel of Deans touch was a little arousing to Jensen.  _Shit! Not supposed to happen this way Jensen!_

Dean leaned in pulling Jensens bottom lip between his teeth into his mouth where he sucked and soothed with his tongue before letting go with a wet pop. “God you drive me crazy!...fuck baby”, Dean started to grind his jean covered cock along Jensens as he kissed, sucked and locked his lips along Jensens neck.

Jensen was getting turned on. His lover really knew how to hit his buttons. But he needed to stop this. This is typical Dean behavior when he doesn’t want to talk but fix things with sex. Not this time. With all his might Jensen shoved his lover back. “I said get off me Dean!...what the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“What the fuck is wrong with you Jen?!...you love sex with me!...how I make you come so hard!”. Dean spat back.

“God Dean!...this is not about sex ok!...you love to do this!....when you feel guilty all you want to do is stick your cock in me!...I’ve tolerated this for so long!...not this time!” Jensen chest was heaving heavily in anger.

“FUCK!....fine You wanna talk …ok!” Dean ran a hand down his face trying to calm his anger. He than spoke to Jensen in a lower non angry tone, “Im sorry baby….I should have made sure to push Lisa away when she came onto me….but Jen that would be suspicious ok!...You know that I have a rep to unhold.”

“Fuck you Dean!...yeah you have a rep to unhold…but not at my fucken expense!” Jensen was beyond pissed to hear Deans same old pathetic excuse.

Dean licked his lip, and nodded, “Yeah I know….but baby it won’t happen again….I promise ok?” He made his way slowly towards Jensen. “You know I love you Jen”.

“No Dean….I can’t do this….you can’t just use me like this….if you truly love me than you won’t hide our relationship…you would embrace it….I’m not just garbage or your dirty little secret….no I refuse to be that anymore!” Jensen turned his head to the side as tears started streaming down his face.

“Baby…I can’t….not right now ok”, Dean spoke softly, running his hand up and down Jensens bicep. “Hey look at me baby?.” He turned Jensens face slow so that he could look at him. “Just give me till the end of the week ok…I will announce our relationship ok?....just give me time?....I promise things will start to change from tomorrow.”

“You promise?....by the end of the week?” Jensen felt hope creep up in him.

Dean took some time to answer, “Yeah….by the end of the week”. 

“I’ll hold you to that Dean….but please no more Lisa Breaden?” Jensen scanned Deans eyes seeing his boyfriend give a nod.

“No more”. Dean squeezed at his boyfriend’s waist, breathing onto Jensens lips.

Jensens felt good whenever Dean felt him up and he started to grind his cock along Deans. Their breathing had increased, their mouths were touching, After a few seconds both couldn’t take it anymore, crashing their lips onto the others with fierce passion. Both started to rip off each others belts, shoving their jeans off without breaking their wild kiss. Deans hand immediately found the back of his thighs and hoisted Jensen up against the door, his lover immediately wrapping his legs around Deans waist.

“Uh!..Dean”, Jensen moaned as Dean pressed him hard into the door rutting their cocks into the others with abandon. They once again fused their mouths into a dirty kiss making Dean growl and pulled them away from the door. He and Jensen collapsed onto the bed. Deans cock was now trapped between the crease of Jensens ass. 

“Ohhhh Yeah…uhhh baby!”, Dean started to let his cock run against Jensens crack every once in a while the head nudging against Jensens hole. “Want that hard cock baby?”

“Yes!...yes!...Dean!”, Jensen showed how desperate he was by spreading his legs wider which drove Dean crazy. 

Dean immediately got a hold of the bottle of lube, coating his fingers and shoving one by one, finger fucking until Jensen was ready.

“Yes!...Dean more!...more!” Jensen squirmed.

Dean coated his cock and rammed into Jensen in one swift move. Both of them letting out shouts of pleasure. Dean didn’t wait, he immediately pulled out and thrust back in. He watched his lovers eyes roll to the back of his head as Dean gave it to him good. The bed was starting to squeak loud as the lovers continued to give in to their desires. The thrusts were so hard that Jensen was moving up the bed, he ended up bracing the palm of his hands along the headboard as Dean continued. They licked and kisses at each other. Dean sucked hard on Jensens neck as his thrusts became erratic. Next they both let out a glutteral moan as they both came hard, Jensen first and than a second later Dean. Dean collapsed unto Jensen, they were both competely out of breath. Dean continued to fuck slow into Jensen before he could feel his cock getting sensitive than pulling out. They laid there exchanging hot wet kisses before Dean said that he needed to go.

“I love you Dean”, Jensen pulled his boyfriend into a breathtaking kiss before he shoved him towards the window. 

Dean walked back with a smile, “I love you too Jen”.

Jensen watched Dean climb down, waving to his lover. He was looking forward to school tommorrow where he hoped everything would start to change. _Is it? Will it change? Will Dean stick by his word?_  He tried to shut out that voice in his head.  Tommorrow is a new day and Dean loves him. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Do you think Dean will keep his promise?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and Kudos..xoxo!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO WRITE DUE TO THE FEELS :(
> 
> DEAN CHEATS....:(
> 
> WARNING: HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE AND INSULTS...PLEASE DON'T READ IF IT WILL TRIGGER YOU ..
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: I HAVE UTMOST RESPECT FOR OUR LGBTQ COMMUNITY, I HAVE MANY FRIENDS THAT ARE PART OF THE COMMUNITY AND I LOVE THEM ALL. I ALSO DO NOT TOLERATE PEOPLE WHO DISCRIMINATE AND HURT OTHERS DUE TO THEIR SMALL MINDEDNESS..:/

Jensen got up early, had a nice soothing shower, wore his favorite blue Jeans and red with white stripped sweater. They were both a little loose on him and made him feel comfortable. He ran downstairs grabbing a piece of toast, pecking his mother on her cheek goodbye before he walked out their front door. _Today is gonna be a new day._

He stopped by Charlie’s house and waited until the red head came running out, giving him a hug which he returned happily. “Come on Jen…time to go”.

They both hopped into her yellow buggie. All the way to school, Jensen couldn’t stop smiling. Charlie glanced at her friend every once in a while and saw that he seemed to be glowing. 

“What the hell has got you so happy today?”

“Dean…he says that he is gonna announce that we are a couple by the end of the week and he says that everything is gonna change starting from today”. Jensen beamed.

“Oh…um…ok”. She was actually unsure as to how to react and she also had a bad feeling about this. She doesn’t want to burst Jensens happy bubble but she didn’t want to see her best friend hurt either. “Um Jensen?”

“Yeah Charlie?” Jensen smiled at her, making it even more difficult for Charlie to ask the question that she wanted to but she knew that it had to be done.

“Jensen what if Dean is lying?....What if he just said that so that you could forgive him?” She said slow, glancing every once in a while to see Jensens reaction and boy did he look pissed as he grit his teeth, jaw set firmly shut. 

After a while Jensen just spoke firmly, , “He is not lying Charlie….I’m sure Dean will keep his word…He promised me”.

The school parking lot came into view, so she parked her car in her usual spot and turned to Jensen, speaking in a soft tone, “Promises can be broken Jensen”.

Jensen snapped his head towards her, a look of contempt marred his features, “Stop it Charlie ok!...Dean is gonna do what he promised!.....now enough!....let’s go!” He immediately got out of the car walking straight for the front entrance.

Charlie just sighed and shook her head. “Stubborn hothead”, she muttered quickly grabbing her stuff and running after her best friend.

* * *

Dean thrust hard into Lisa’s wet pussy. They were currently having sex under the bleachers. He sucked on her tits as he continued to ram his thick cock in her. She was moaning and squirming. She had already squirted twice and she wanted more which Dean was happy to oblige.

“Ohhh Dean!....ohhh yes…aha….hit my spot baby….ohhh yes oh God I’m gonna squirt again…ahhhh yes!” Lisa dug her nails into Dean ,  coming hard, coating his dick with more of her juices.

“Ahhhhhh Lisa”, Dean gripped her as tight, pounding her through her orgasm, a few more fucks and he was coming hard inside his condom.

They both were panting hard, and started to kiss passionately. Lisa had currently started to fuck herself up and down his now half hard rod, _they were teenagers after all_ , he started to counter his thrusts aiming for her sweet spot. _Need a new condom._ He immediately pulled out, pulling off his used condom, and slipping another on before he plunged back into her warm cavern. He wanted to make this second round quick because school was going to start in another 15 mins. _Have plenty time_. Dean pounded into Lisa hard , grunts, moans and his hot sack hitting her wet pussy were the only sounds heard as he drove in again and again until they were both coming a second time within 5 mins.

“I want you to come over to my place after school Dean….my parents have gone out of town?”

Dean chuckled, “Oh you bet…..I’m gonna destroy that pussy good”. He growled as he clashed his lips onto hers, they were moaning hard into the kiss as he started to run his bare cock on her wet pussy. _God I’m so turned on right now_. “Oh fuck Lisa…shit …class is starting soon…..to be continued after school ok?”

“Hell yeah sweetheart…and this time we ain’t using a condom…I’m on birth control and I want to feel your bare cock”. She ran her delicate hands up and down his now jean covered cock, getting him to moan softly before she walked away with a sway in her hips. Dean could not remove his eyes from her ass.

As Dean entered the hallway, his eyes met a smiling Jensens, a feeling that was very familiar started to swim in his chest. _Guilt_. _How can you do this to someone you love Dean?_ He was just about to approach Jensen when Lisa and her other cheerleading girls stood in front of his boyfriend, giving him a shove so his back met the locker. 

“Hey!....get away from him you bitch”. Charlie Bradbury growled at her.

“Shut up Bradbury!”, Lisa spat and just than spotted Dean before he could turn away.

“Hey Dean…honey…come here”. Lisa twirled a strand of hair between her fingers giving him a flirty look.

Dean wanted to say that he needed to go to class but just than the football team approached. Some were watching him whereas others like Alistair started throwing insults at Jensen than turned to him signaling, “Hey Cap come over here Man……check out this cocksucker?”

Immediately Deans eyes shot to Jensen who was giving him a hopeful, pleading look as if saying _Do something_. _Say something_. But his friends were staring and so was the rest of the school as they watched Alistair slap at Jensens face lightly just tormenting as Charlie yelled for them to stop. _I cant do this._ His reputation was at stake. So Dean did what he always did, he laughed and walked towards Lisa placing a hand around her shoulder as Alistair continued to shout offensive names at Jensen as he shoved at him hard. “You’re a fucking manwhore…fucking taking cocks up that ass?” 

Jensen eyes once again found Deans, saying, “Dean please do something?”

All eyes immediately turned to him, he was under a lot of pressure. _Don’t do this Dean. Stop this._ He pushed that voice inside him away, glaring at Jensen, “ Why should I do something you fucking fag?!” Immediately Dean regretted what he said as he saw the light go out of his lovers eyes and tears started to pool in there. The thing that killed Dean was the look of betrayal that Jensen aimed at him before looking down at the ground. Everyone howled in laughter but no one noticed that Deans eyes were clouded with tears and that he was silent, eyes never leaving Jensens broken look. A hand wrapped itself around Jensens shoulder, making Dean look up into the furious stare of Charliie Bradbury as she shook her head at him in disapointment. 

Lisa than spoke up loudly, “Why in the hell would Dean want to help you faggot?!”

“Lisa that’s enough”, Dean tried to get her to shut up but Lisa was on a roll.

“No Dean…..He might just taint you with his gay disease….listen up here faggot…Dean only likes warm pussy….He likes my pussy....trust me I would know”. She sneered as everyone whistled.

“Lisa enough!...Lets go!” 

“No…listen here….how do I know…you can probably ask Deans happy thick cock that was buried deep in my pussy before school today…..the way he rams in me so deep….so hard…..aint no way he likes cock……so keep your filthy hands to yourself….damn can’t wait to have it in me again after school”. Lisa forcefully laid a wet kiss onto Deans lips hearing howls and whistles. 

Dean was frozen, not even kissing back as he saw Jensens shoulders shake ,  still refusing to look at Dean. _He was crying._

“Char…char….Charlie….please….get….get…me….out…out…of…of…here”, Jensen sobbed trying to get his words out. “I can’t….I can’t….be…be ….here….anymore”. He buried his face into Charlies shoulder as she _shhhhhh_ , trying to sooth him.

“Come on baby….we are going”, Charlie shot Dean a look that was sad and at the same time said _fuck off_ before she walked away.

Dean unconciously started walking after them , but he was held back by Alistair, “Come on man…time to go….leave them both fags alone….we will get them next time…let him go cry to his mommy”. Everyone including the cheerleaders howled in laughter all walking away unaware that their captain just stood there, this heavy feeling in his heart as he watched the love of his life walking away. “Jen?”, He mumbled to no one.  “ Im sorry”. _Dean what have you done?_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROTECTIVE BADASS CHARLIE :)
> 
> AND FEELS IN THIS CHAPTER :(
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DEPICTS SOMEONE WHO MAY BE SLIPPING INTO DEPRESSION..PLEASE IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU THAN DO NOT READ..

Jensen wanted a hole to appear in the ground and swallow him up, erasing him from this world. That way everyone would be happy. He sat there watching as the trees went by the window as Charlie drove. _Who would love me? A useless, scrawny , ugly boy._ Fresh tears started to form in his eyes again as his chest area continued to feel heavy. _Dean doesn’t love you_. Than what Charlie had said this morning started playing in her voice, _What if he is lying to you Jen? What if Dean just made those promises because he wants you to forgive him? Promises can be broken._ Well she was right. He choked on a sob, not noticing that the car had stopped moving.

“Jensen?” Charlie spoke softly, her heart breaking as she watched her friend lose himself in thought, just staring into space. She lightly pressed the palm of her hand onto Jensens bicep, slowly running her hand up and down soothingly,  trying to get through to him again, “Jensen?...Sweetheart?....we are at your home now…want to go have a lie down?”

Jensens eyes immediately found his house, nodding to indicate _Yes_ without speaking. He opened the car door, getting out and just walking. Charlie’s voice a dull sound behind him. _I’m so tired. So so tired._

Charlie was worried as she watched Jensen climb out of the car without a word. She got out and called after him, following. She has never seen him behave this way before. It was troubling to see him looking lost and empty. _Damn you Dean._ She wanted to bash the stupid jocks brain in. Both he and his band of low lives. She knew something like this would happen. But now her main focus was her best friend who looked like he was slipping into a depressive state. _I’ll Deal with you later Dean._

He just went in the direction his feet carried him to. He was met with the door of his room, opening it. He walked over to his bed and collapsed onto it. Shutting his eyes. _So so tired_. It was the last thought before he slipped into darkness. 

As Charlie walked into his room, the sight of her best friend knocked out on the bed in a very uncomfortable position, his legs hanging half off the bed  told her that he was not very aware and that he may be very drained. _Emotionally_. Today has really taken a toll on Jensens emotional well-being and mental health. She didn’t want to leave his side just yet, not till his mother comes back from work so she can explain what happened in order for Renee to comfort and keep an eye on Jensen especially for safety purposes. She heaved Jensens dangling feet onto the bed. _My God he is as light as a feather._ She reached for his back pocket, pulling out his phone to place it by the nightstand when it started to ring. She peered at it, immediately her blood started to boil as it read _Dean calling._ She walked outside of Jensens bedroom swiping the green button.

“Jensen?!” Deans desperate voice sounded.

Charlie spat out, “You have some nerve calling his phone Dean….especially after you fucked him up completely!”

Dean seemed to ignore what she was saying, “Where’s Jensen?....Give him the phone!....I want to talk to him?!”

“Why?!....so that you can feed him your pathetic sob story about how you didnt mean what you said….calling him a fag?...huh?...oh how about when you didn’t mean to fuck Lisa Braeden after you promised him that everything would change?!...huh?...what?...am I getting close Dean?!”.

Dean sighed and pleaded, “Charlie please….just…just….give him the phone….please?”

“No I won’t Dean!.....He is asleep and he is also slipping into depression!....you really broke him this time!.....I’m not going to let you play around with his emotions anymore!...you’re a fucking low life asshole like those pathetic friends of yours!....as a matter of fact you all belong together!....you are all pathetic excuses for human beings!....preying on the weak!....trying to uphold your fucking reputation!....bitch please!.....you are all dumb fucks who will end up with nothing but your fucken beer bellies and poor excuse of a life!...as for Jensen….he will go places!...and Dean?..you don’t deserve this sweet caring big hearted boy!...you don’t deserve his love, attention and affection!....he deserves to be with someone who will worship the ground he walks on instead of fucking trampling on him!...Listen carefully Dean Winchester!...you can go fuck yourself and if I catch you so much as approach him with some petty apology I will skin you alive and then throw your fucking body into a hugh ass meat grinder so they will never be able to identify you except through your dental records!...goodbye Dean!...fuck off!” Charlie immediately cut off the call. _Fucker_.

* * *

 

Dean was speechless as Charlie Bradbury blasted him off with no mercy. The thing that really got to him the most was the fact that everything that she said was true. He was a fucken low life. _Look what you have done Dean. You have hurt the one you truly loved. All for what? For some stupid reputation._ He really didn’t know what to do now? What is wrong with me, damnit?! He really was an utter asshole. Charlie was right. Now he doesn’t know if his love will ever forgive him. _Something needs to change Dean? You need to change_. He plumped his ass down on the bench staring out into the football field. _All for this stupid sport and all for maintaining your poplularity._ A tear slipped down his cheek. _Things needed to change._

Just than Lisa Braeden walked out in her cheerleader uniform, accompanied by the girls. She whispered something to the girls who just giggled and made her way towards Dean with a predatory look. This morning Dean would have gotten turned on by the look she gave but now he just felt dirty and disgusted with himself. Lisa planted a kiss onto his lips, immediately shoving her tongue into his mouth but after a while she pulled back frowning. “What’s the matter Dean?...why aren’t you kissing back?....something on your mind honey?...You know I can take your worries away?.” She massaged his cock through his Jeans. “Lets go back to the changing rooms?...I’ll let you ram your thick cock into my very wet pussy?”

Deans response was grabbing her hand and shoving it off. He aimed a glare at her, “Fuck off Lisa!”.

She yelled, “What the fuck is your problem Dean?!” 

He just shook his head and walked away from her still hearing her shout after him. _Fucking drama queen._ He had work to do. He had to win his boyfriend back but the right way.  He would also give Jensen his space.

* * *

 

Jensen woke up to someone running fingers through his hair. He looked up into the smiling face of his mother. _It must be night since  mom was at home._ He glanced out the window confirming his suspicion. He tried to find his voice, his vision started getting blurry as what happened today came flooding back in. In a croaky barely audible voice, he sobbed out, “Mom?!” He buried his face to her tummy.

Renee’s heart ached to see her son in so much pain. She knew how this felt because she had gone through the same thing as a teenager when the man she loved, left her pregnant and alone disowning the child they had procreated unintentionally together. Over the years she has come to accept what fate had dealt her. Her source of inspiration was her baby boy. Now seeing him at his most vulnerable state,  hurt her. She craddled her crying son to her, whispering in her watery voice as her baby sobbed hard, “Shhhhhh….cry as much as you want baby….mommy is here….I’m here”. She started to hum _Hey Jude_ , until her beautiful baby boy fell asleep  in her arms.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JENSEN AND MOM MOMENT...
> 
> JENSEN COMES UP WITH A SOLUTION...

Jensen woke up to a quiet room _. His mother must have gone to bed._ He looked to the nightstand seeing that there was a tray holding food. There was also a little note. He picked it up immediately recognizing his mom’s beautiful cursive handwriting. He wiped the crust out of his eyes and squinted his eyes to read the writing which said _One Day You Will Find Someone Who Will Love You The Way You Deserve And In His Eyes The Sun Rises And Sets With You My Sweet ♡ Mom_. He didn’t know that tears had started travelling down his cheeks. 

He had been through a lot and with Dean he has experienced both good and bad. Dean was his life. When they first started dating, everything was peachy, it was understandable that they had to keep it on the down low but as the months went by Jensen started to notice that Dean would always ensure that he was never seen with him in school. And the first time Dean had hurt him emotionally was when Alistair first started bullying him while his boyfriend just stood there saying nothing, he was even laughing at him. After school, Dean would always apologize talking about how he didn’t mean anything, how he had a reputation to uphold and Jensen would fall for it, always forgive him. He always thought that it was such a privilege for someone like himself to be dating Dean. Dean was the it guy and for such a guy to pay attention to him had made him feel special. He always thought that Dean loved him but it turns out that he was a blind fool. He felt used and underappreciated. 

He also felt another feeling. _Anger_. Now that he has cried his heart out, he is furious. Furious at himself for falling into Deans trap, furious that Dean had gone to such disgusting lengths. Now the question is what? What will be from now on? Will he let this destroy him? Will he learn and move ahead in life proving to himself and others that yes he is special? Will he stay strong for himself and his mother who has sacrificed so much for him? Has he had enough of being the low life loser? Has he had enough of shedding tears for someone who isn’t worth it? See the thing with him is that over the years, being the son of a single mom had molded him to be a resilient person, it’s what he had mirrored from his mom. His mom was a very strong and independent women who has had her fair share of crap to deal with but nonetheless she always pulled through always saying that we have to strong,, we cannot let others trample all over us. No way. _If you fall down, get back up._ That was his mom’s motto. 

He finished his meal walking up to the mirror, just looking at his attire from head to toe. He still had the same clothes on. His hair was slightly long, he had bangs and what was with the loose clothes. Jensen knew he had a body, mom also said that one day he would bulk up. _Hopefully that day comes fast_. Right now even if he feels strength in him through his own self talk, he knows he is still not ready to face Dean. There is only a week left in school and exams are over. Maybe he and his mom should take that vacation that she has been going on about. Maybe he needs a fresh start. Even though he is trying to be strong, what Dean had said , and the sleeping around just after he promised everything would get better, was just too much and still very fresh. _You need to be the person you truly are. You are not a loser. You are a fighter._ He would start tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Jensen gathered all the energy he had left and made his way slowly downstairs, into the kitchen. His mother sauntered around the kitchen cooking his favorite blueberry pancakes. As soon as she spotted him, she turned off the stove and headed for him. She hugged him tight. He was taller than his mom but he still felt like the baby here. 

“How are you sweetheart?” His mom ran a hand down his cheek.

“Fine mom”, He smiled at her. “I'm not there but I am fine”.

“That’s good honey….would you like some pancakes…I made your favorite!” She jumped excitedly, making her way to the stove. Grabbing a plate and piling up a mountain of pancakes. 

He sat by the island as his mom deposited the plate of pancakes in front of him along with a fresh cup of brewed coffee. “Thankyou mom”.

She kissed him on his temple, “You’re welcome honey….now eat up so you can get some of your strength back….I have taken off work today…so take your time”.

“What?....Mom you don’t have to do that , really!” 

“Oh yes I do…I wanna spend time with my baby…and I also want to show you something…so eat and drink up?!” She smiled. The next few minutes were spent in silence eating their breakfast.

After breakfast his mom led him to the living room, they sat on the seetee, she than pulled a box from underneath the tea table. It was just a plain cardboard box, it looked more like a shoebox. 

She huffed and smiled, running her fingers through her son’s hair, before she placed her hand on the box and took off the lid and explained at the same time, “This box holds a lot of memories  about your father and I…when we were in high school…we were both your age…go on have a look see?”

The pictures made Jensen smile. This was the first time he had ever laid eyes on his father. He had to admit that his father was a very good-looking man.As he skimmed through his mom spoke, _His name was Alan Ackles,_ he saw a particular picture of his father’s arm wrapped around his mother’s shoulder, they were happy, _he was a football star quarterback_. He put the pictures down, “Mom what happened?...Can you tell me what happened?” He laid his head on his mothers shoulder. 

His mom began speaking softly, “ We were the it couple, he was the quarterback, I was the cheerleader, we were so much in love, we did everything together, he was my first in everything, not once he ever showed me that he didn’t love me, we even met each others parents and he promised me that we would get married as soon we left highschool,…our prom night was beautiful, we made love under the stars, that was the night you were conceived my love,….at first when I broke the news to him, he was ecstatic but over the next few months I started to notice him distance himself…I even attended my clinics on my own…than one day he just ended it with me saying the most hurtful thing….that the baby wasn’t his…that I was a slut….that he didnt love me anymore…and to prove it your father slept with my best friend”.

Jensen hugged his mom close, “I’m sorry mom….that that had to happen to you…he didn’t deserve you”.

“No he didn’t deserve me…..but the one thing I thank him for is giving me a son that I adore and love with my whole heart….you are the Apple of my eye Jensen…..the reason I told you about my past is so that you can understand that no matter how painful….you have to stay strong…there are both good and bad people in this world and some of us are very unfortunate to come across the rotten ones…and loving someone deeply just to have them turn around and break your heart is so unfair…but baby as hard as this is to say….that’s life….and in life you will meet plenty other guys and many will break your heart but one day I am sure you will be with the right one and oh boy is he gonna fall for you hard…so baby no matter what just know that mommy is here for you…you are not alone…never alone ok?...I love you so much….and you have so much life to live and so much to give….relationships are just one part of life but there is more”.

Jensens tears started to pool in his eyes, looking up at his mom, “You’re right mom….I have thought of it for a while last night….and I'm thinking that I do need timeout from school….I want to heal properly so I was thinking that we should take that vacation trip to Australia…I have always wanted to see the wildlife there….plus it creates bonding time for us…so what do you say?”

Renee just gave a big smile, “I say….pack your bags because we are going on a vacation!”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAN IS RESTLESS...
> 
> WARNING: HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE...IF IT TRIGGERS YOU...PLEASE DO NOT READ..

Dean didn’t know what to call it. Maybe it was called fear? _Fear of what? Fear of losing his boyfriend or is it ex-boyfriend now?_ Well he couldn’t fault Jensen for that, after all they were in this mess because of him. Because he had cheated and abused Jensens loyalty and kindness. Come to think of it, he was not a good person. _Why? Why did it take him so long to finally figure it out?_ Well he knows the answer to his own question. It was because of his selfishness, of wanting to defend something that wasn’t worth it and as a result hurting the one that truly cared for him. But too little, too late. Jensen was gone. He had not returned back to school after the incident, and that made him afraid. _What if I never get to see him again, ever?_

He had tried to approach Charlie but the red head gave him a killer look and that was enough of a warning for him. The only option he had now was to spy on his ex lover. _Just to make sure that he was alright_. He wanted to see for himself. Waiting for Jensen to come back to school was torture and he was restless. This is why he is currently parked outside the Ackles residence.  He glanced up to Jensens room window, trying to seek out any movement from within and to his dismay he didn’t get to see anything. It was also 7pm and it was getting dark. People usually turned on their lights now, but there was not a single light on in the Ackles residence. 

He then spotted Mr. Henderson, the next door neighbour, so he jogged up to the guy giving him a short wave.

“Hey Mr. Henderson”.

“Oh hello boy….how may I help you?” The old man smiled.

Dean bounced on the heels of his feet nervously, “Um well Mr. Henderson….I was wondering if you have seen the Ackles?...Have they gone out somewhere?...their house is dark?”

“Oh!...yes they are not home at the moment” 

Dean still did not understand, “Um not home?”

“Oh yes….diidnt you hear?....aren’t you dating Jensen?....well anyway….they have gone for a vacation to Australia….I hear it’s a very beautiful big place!” The old man explained while setting his glasses that were slipping off his nose.

Deans heart started to pound, “Um ok….any idea as to why?”

Mr. Henderson just shrugged, “Well all I heard is that they both needed a break….Jensen was not feeling himself and Renee was overworked…listen boy…I need to get back inside….you take care of yourself ya hear?”

Dean nodded, “Oh yes….Um thankyou for your time Mr. Handerson….you have a good night”.  He turned and walked back to his car. Tears were now pooling in his eyes and what Mr. Henderson said about Jensen was stuck on rewind in his mind, _Jensen was not feeling himself, Jensen was not feeling himself, Jensen was not feeling himself._ This is all his fault.

* * *

The next day Dean needed to speak to Charlie ASAP. He didn’t care of she gave him a new asshole, he just needed to know how Jensen was doing. She was Jensens bestfriend, she knew him well. He ignored the confused stares of his friends and football mates, making his way over to Charlie’s table she normally occupied during lunch. She glared at him as he approached but he ignored the look and took a seat on the opposite side of her.

“You have some nerve coming here Winchester!”

“Look Charlie….I need to know how Jensen is doing?....I know he has left the country to go on vacation and I’m sure that he contacts you and speaks with you….so please just tell me how he is?” Dean pleaded.

Charlie narrowed her eyes dangerously leaning in, “And why the hell should I tell you how he is doing Dean?....It’s not like you care right?....it not like you have suddenly grown a conscience or heart right?”

“Charlie please…I’ll stay away from him I promise…but please…..I just….I need to know if he is ok?”

Charlie just silently maintained her glare before she spoke, not in a friendly tone, “Dean…..what you and your bitch ass friends did to Jensen was beyond low….and you!...you are his boyfriend….you just stood there and let it happen….his heart was broken….He may have forgiven you for calling him a fag….we both know he had forgiven you for worse….but you know what broke him Dean?” She looked at Dean who just stared on the table, after a few seconds she continued. “What really broke him was that despite the fact that you PROMISED him that all would be good….that you would END things with Lisa….still you went right ahead and slept with her….now Lord knows how many times you have done that….and he always thought that it was just kisses that you shared with the slut….little did he know you have been banging her all this time….you Dean Winchester don’t deserve my best friend who for the record would have moved mountains for you…..yeah that’s how much he loved a prick like you….but here’s something for you to think about….Jensen was devastated when you did this to him but as of last time I spoke to him while he is currently on vacation with his mom….He says that he is healing and doing fine….that he is managing!” She stands up packing her bag, before she leaves she says, “Dean he is doing so much better without you and believe me he WILL move on!...He will realize that he doesn’t need you!...and he is already halfway there!...have a good life Dean”.

Deans heart was racing, he takes a hugh gulp watching the red head stomp away, all that was playing in his mind was, _He will realize that he doesn’t need you, He will realize that he doesn’t need you, He is already halfway there, He is already halfway there._

“Hey Dean?!….Cap why you sitting here Man?….this is the losers table….the fags table man….where’s that piece of shit anyway?...fucking loser….hey maybe we can all get a turn….get him to suck our cocks good…heard fags do it better”. Alistair spat out, making the whole football team and cheerlleaders laugh behind him.

Meanwhile Deans blood was currently boiling, he got up, walking towards Alistair, the angry glare on his face, not going unnoticed by the rest of the team and cheerleaders shutting them up immediately, he stopped a few feet away from Alistair and without warning he swung a right hook hard, landing smack square on Alistairs Jaw, dropping the jock down to the ground with a painful groan. Dean than barked out, “Don’t talk about my boyfriend in that way!...Ever again!...If I hear any of you….any of you talk about Jensen in that way again….it’ll be the last thing you ever do!”

Everyone stared with their mouths hanging open as the quarter back walked away.  Dean didn’t care what others would think about him now. _I want my boyfriend back._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JENSEN IS BACK :D..

3 MONTHS LATER…

“Awwwww home sweet home!” Renee rejoiced as she set her bags down unto the table by the hallway. “Jensen sweety?....what’s got you hovering long back there?”

“Arrrgghhh hold on mom….you got me carrying all the heavy stuff!”, He placed the bags and luggage down. “Phewww”.

Renee smiled at her out of breath baby, “I’m sorry sweetheart….I just figured that you would be able to carry the load since you’re all bulked up” 

Jensen just rolled his eyes, placing a peck on his mothers cheek, “Mom I may have gained a few pounds over the last three months….but I swear I’m still fragile”.

“Oh hush it!....come on just leave everything here… I bet a little grub will give you more energy….Lord knows where the food you practically devoured an hour back went to”. She steered her son to the kitchen.

Renee made ham and cheese sandwiches for her and Jensen, as they ate, she watched her son, smiling at how well he looked now compared to three months ago. Her son was vibrant and cheerful again. She only hoped that it would last long. Jensen has blossomed fully during their stay in Australia and it’s like he has developed a whole new persona. A more resilient one. She was glad that her baby was strong because that would definitely help him in the long run. 

Jensen glanced up at his mother, noticing her happy look aimed at him, “What?”

Renee shook her head, “Oh nothing….it’s just…it makes me happy to see my baby happy….Australia did us good”. She took a big bite of her sandwich.

Jensen chuckled, “Yeah mom…a lot has changed….and I’m a new person”.

Renee studied her son, “Should I be worried though?”

“No mom….no need to worry….I’ll be back in school next week Monday and I will be seeing Charlie…Im awesome!”

“Im happy that you are baby”, She places a hand on his, looking fondly. _Her son was now the spitting image of his father._

* * *

Dean was in the parking lot with the jocks and cheerleaders catching up on how the holidays went. That was when he heard nearby students gasp and whisper amongst each other. They were all facing the same way. _Huh maybe a new student_. Then Alistair belted,  “New fish!…maybe we should go introduce ourselves….I heard that he is a looker…and built like a football quarter back…he may be giving our captain here a run for his money....maybe we should grab him into our group….come on?!”

Dean scowled making his way ahead of the group, muttering, “I’m king…no one else can out-throne me!”

They stopped a few feet away from the jock who had his back turned to them, he was talking to a laughing Charlie. The cheerleaders started to giggle as they eyed the new guy who was dressed in a dark blue Jeans and a green Henley that hugged his body nice. Lisa than spoke sounding like she was admiring the view, “Well it looks like the new guy is definitely hot…my God look at that buff body…he's just built like you Dean….looks like you got competition”.

Dean huffed out in annoyance, “Yeah…yeah whatever!....I’m still the best!” He made his way towards the new guy, determined to show whose boss around here, he saw Charlie shoot an alarmed look his way which he chose to ignore, he reached out for the new kids arm at the same time ordered, “Hey new guy?”

Everyone including Dean immediately gasped as the guy faced them. Familiar emerald eyes and a annoyed look was aimed at him, “Hey Dean!”. Jensen pulled his hand away from his frozen ex boyfriend’s grip. 

“Je….Jen…Jensen?!” Deans blurted out after a few seconds, eyes scanning his ex from head to toe.   _Mother of God._  

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos..xoxo!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE NEW JENSEN ;)

Jensen let his eyes roam his lover. He had to admit that yes he did miss his now ex boyfriend and seeing Dean again sort of ignited this flame that he had shoved deep inside him ever since he tried to recover from what Dean had put him through. But despite that feeling, Jensen wasn’t gonna let the sight or influence of his ex  boyfriend to affect him anymore. _No, he was a changed young man._ While in Australia, he had re-discovered himself and with the help and support of his mom and his awesome best friend Charlie, he started to see things in a more clear way. 

In Australia, he learned that yes he deserved to be loved and to be appreciated for what he is. He also learnt not to hide anymore. _How?_ Well it all began with _Rhys Clifford_. He was a handsome Australian _Bloke_ , as they would say. Rhys wants to be a marine biologist , and loves all things adventure and animals. He is 17 years old and loves to surf. He owed part of his healing process to Rhys.

They met on a beach in Perth,  when he was seated on the sand, watching the waves and horizon as the sun set. It was the second day being in Australia and still he hadn’t found a purpose. Well from the moment Rhys sat next to him and introduced himself, he knew something was gonna change. This young man opened his eyes, showed him a lot and appreciated him for who he was. And now he has discovered that he very much loves animals, not just the average dog and cat lover, but a whole lot of other species. And he has decided that he wants to be a veterinarian. 

It was really unfortunate that he was still on the mend, otherwise he would have dated Rhys, who very much expressed how much he liked Jensen on a small dinner that they went to the second week around. His being wanted to jump at the opportunity of being cared for, but he knew deep down inside that he wasn’t ready for a relationship yet. He didn’t want to string Rhys along and give him false hope, so he did the right thing and voiced how he felt to the handsome surfer. And to his surprise, Rhys just smiled and thanked him for being honest. Jensen expected Rhys to never come back the next day, but he was wrong, Rhys came back and showed him that there was many more to life. Hence, Jensen decided that enough is enough, he was not going to let anyone put him down anymore, he was going to be strong and vigilant and not take anyone's crap no more. 

It was hard to say goodbye to Rhys, but the surfer and future marine biologist promised that they would meet again. They had even exchanged contact information and vowed to keep in touch. So here he is, standing in this high school surrounded by people who tormented and disrespected him throughout most of his teen years. And the main culprit is standing in front of him, mouth closing and opening like a fish out of water. _Oh yes Dean, gape all you want._ He gave a coy smile, “you’re blocking my way Dean….Move!”

Everyone gasped in surprise as he pushed past the football captain, hand around Charlie’s shoulder as they made their way to the front entrance. He called behind his back, “Got no time to waste…especially with unimportant matters”.

Dean was in complete shock as he stared at Jensens retreating back. _What the hell just happened?_ Jensen just walked away from him, without acknowledgment, _except for his name,_ without care, without tremble, without stutter. _Something’s changed._ And though he should be thrilled at Jensens return, all he felt was intimidation. The burning urge to get answers from his ex boyfriend was what propelled him after Jensen. He squared his shoulders and followed Jensen into the school building , unbeknownst to the students who followed after him. 

Dean spotted Jensen by his locker, fiddling with something inside, maybe his books. He walked towards the well built, firm body of hotness standing before him. He wanted answers now, so he stopped just beside Jensen, grasped his ex boyfriend by the upper arm and swung him around to face him, before letting go. “I want to know where were you Jensen?”

Jensen just gave Dean a ‘ _what the fuck’_ look before he answered in a non caring tone, “None of your business Dean Winchester”.

Dean was trying to control his temper, but Jensen was really trying his patience, “Look Jensen….I have had enough of your silent treatment ok….won’t even answer my damn calls even when you were in Australia!”

There was now a crowd around them, but Jensen didn’t care and it looked like Dean didn’t either. Jensen was starting to get irritated by Dean, so he bit out, “And why in the hell would I want to talk to you Dean?...haven’t you caused me enough pain?....With all due respect to the almighty popular school jock, I just didn’t want to hear from a guy that is so far up his own ass to even see daylight!”

Everyone around them gasped. No one in the school had dared to speak to Dean in that tone and manner. Dean was getting pissed, so he moved closer to Jensen with dangerous narrowed eyes, “Don’t you fucken talk to me like that!...I’m your fucken boyfriend ok?!”

“Oh I’m sorry but did I hear this correct?…my boyfriend?…nuh uh!...you ain’t my boyfriend Dean”, Jensen spat out. “And for everyone’s record…I ain’t answerable to anyone…not them”, Jensen pointed to the student body than back at Dean, “And definitely not you!...me and you….we are done!...I am not gonna waste my time with a little boy who doesn’t know how to choose his battles…no way!…I have wasted enough time and energy with you…I am turning a new leaf Dean…and let me tell you….you ain’t part of the next chapter….so why don’t you go back to your miserable excuses of friends…and stay the fuck out of my life!...do you comprehend that?...or do you need a thesaurus?....anyway…I got to get to class....got better things to do with my life than squabble with a child”. Jensen closed his locker shut, and turned his back on his shocked looking ex, he turned to his best friend, who was shooting him a hugh grin, “Come on red?...time to go sweetheart?”

“Aye aye captain!” Charlie saluted before she grabs onto Jensens arm, heading in the direction towards class, leaving everyone standing there, some in awe, some in shock and some having no idea what just happened.

Alistair who watched the whole exchange, just clapped Deans back, “Looks like you just got smoked captain”.

Dean just stood there, not really hearing his friend as he thought, _WHAT THE HELL?_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JENSEN PUTS ALISTAIR IN HIS PLACE...
> 
> DEAN STANDS UP FOR JENSEN...
> 
> WARNING: HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE

Jensen sat in his usual seat, the front of class. Charlie was right beside him and the jocks and cheerleaders at the back. He had that feeling that someone was watching him and he normally would feel intimidated, however in this instance he wasn't because he knew it was Dean.

Dean. Dean. Dean. His ex boyfriend and also one he just told off in front of most of the school. _Boy did it feel good_. Yes, there was still that underlying fear that he had said too much and might be the target of more bullying since no one was allowed to talk to the schools most popular bad boy that way but he really did not care now. _It was all said and done._

Crowley walked in, “Ok welcome to your final year of English class….I am so happy that this is the last year that I will be seeing your horrendous faces…but than again…I might be seeing some of you next year, if you do not pass this English class…and believe I am not looking forward to it…so please cut me some slack and pass your  class this year!”

“Now there are some new students in this class….and for everyone’s sake I would like each and everyone to stand up and introduce themselves…Just say your names and what are you planning on studying or doing  after graduating from high school”.

Most of the class groaned at that before Crowley gave them a stern glare shutting them all up.

“Great now quit complaining you dimwits…we will start from the front of the class…Ms. Bradbury?”

Charlie got up, hearing _geek_ from the back which she chose to ignore. “Hey Everyone…most of you already know me…but for those who don’t…I’m Charlie...and after high school, I want to study graphic designing or maybe theatre and production…you know since I am all things LARP or Cosplay…anyway peace out bitches”.

“Language Bradbury!” 

“Sorry your highness”, Charlie bowed earning a smirk from Crowley.

It all went up one row before it started with Jensen in the front of the second row. He could hear whispers as he got up, clearing his throat, “ Um hey everyone…Im Jensen….After recent encounters and eye opening experiences I have decided that I would like to pursue studies in Veterinarian sciences and-“

Jensen was cut off by Alistair who asked the dumbest question ever, “What the hell is a Veterinarian ?...sounds dorky!”

To Jensens surprise Dean snapped out, “Shut up Alistair!...stop being a dumb fuck!”

“Sorry Cap…But just saying it sounds lame”.

Jensen heaved a hugh sigh before he turned to face the back, looking at Alistair, “Listen here Alistair…..you obviously are lacking in proper brain development for your age….very sad…and to answer your question….a veterinarian or a vet for short is someone who treats animals for examples dogs, cats etc….they are animal doctors…I really hope you at least understood what I just said otherwise I would say that you clearly need to go back to grade 1 because let me tell you first graders actually know what a vet is!”

Alistair stood up abruptly, sneering , “Watch your fucken mouth fag!”

Crowley yelled _that’s enough, I will not tolerate such vulgarity_ , whereas Dean shoved Alistair to the wall, glaring, “Don’t you fucken talk to him like that!”

Meanwhile Jensens blood started to boil, he was so tired of bullies like Alistair, so he punched down on the desk in front of him, capturing everyone’s attention, “Listen here prick…..Yes Im a fag!…Is that what you want to hear?...huh!...I love sucking cock, I love a thick cock up my tight ass, I love making out with men, basically I love all things masculine!....and you know what Alistair and everyone else who has got a problem?....I don’t honestly give a hooters ass what you small minded, primitive people think of me or people like me…as far as I know, I can date and love whoever the fuck I want…..and if it’s a man than so be it….you ain’t got no say in my life because you don’t feed me, cloth me, and you sure as hell didn’t give birth to me…and you Alistair are just a sorry excuse for a human being that will be living a piss poor life along with a beer belly and no money….so go screw yourself….go bother someone else with your small mindedness…but don’t do it to me….I’m not gonna take your flappy big mouth crap anymore.!”

Everyone just stared in shock at Jensen before Crowley spoke up, “Ok that’s enough now…Alistair you are going to the principals office right now….your behaviour is unacceptable…follow me!’

Alistair was red, whether from shame or anger, no one knew. He couldn’t even look at Jensen.  _Definitely shame._

 _Good_ , Jensen thought before he sat down, sparing a glance at Charlie who was once again beaming like she had when he told Dean off. _From now on he would put whoever in their place, even though some might react in violence, he wasn’t scared because at least he won’t be giving in, not anymore._ He turned to look at Dean, seeing the jock give him a small smile. He swallowed and looked back to the front. _His ex just stood up for him. Wow. I honestly don't know what to make of that. But Dean has still got a long way to go._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JENSEN GETS ASKED OUT....
> 
> JEALOUS DEAN...
> 
> JENSENS FORMER FEELINGS MAY BE RESURFACING...

Jensen was enjoying lunch at his usual table with his best friend Charlie when a smooth male voice sounded from his left. “Hey….may I sit with you and your friend?...the rest of the tables are occupied”.

Jensen turned to face the guy, when all breath left him, the 6 foot guy before him was smoking hot, in his dark blue Jeans and white with black stripped flannel, his hazel eyes held so much light and went well with his brunette hair, Sharp nose and cheeks and gorgeous dimples. Jensen realized that he was staring a little long, a blush creeped in as he cleared his throat, “Um…yeah sure…please have a seat”.

The guy smiled, showing his perfectly aligned white teeth, “Thankyou”. He sat down, “Im Bill Lanyon and I just started here this year”. He held out his hand to shake, when he reached Jensen he may have held on a little longer.

Charlie watched on in fascination, _hmm chemistry is at work, interesting,_ she than added, “Since my friend here has lost his voice at some point…may I introduce us…I’m Charlie and my cute sandy blonde friend here is-“.

“Jensen”, the guy blurted out before she could finish, capturing attention from both Jensen and Charlie. He rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry…um I kinda saw you earlier this morning and asked my friend who you were…he told me your name was Jensen...I hope you don’t mind?...it’s just…it’s not everyday that I get to see someone so exquisite”.

Jensen smiled shyly, “No I don’t mind…I’m glad that…aheemmm…you find me exquisite….it’s not everyday that I get to meet someone whose main goal isn’t to taunt me”.

The guy smiled, “Well whoever taunts you are freaken blind….they need to go get their eyes and head checked”.

Jensen swallowed, “So how long have you been here Bill?”

“Oh I moved into town about a month ago with my parents, all the way from Salt Lake, Utah…my parents wanted a fresh start so here we are!...I also heard that you have the best swim team in the whole state so guess I’ll be joining in”.

 _That explains why Bill has such a beautiful body,_ “Wow!...that sounds great!”

“Yeah it is!...Maybe I get to show you how good I can swim if you attend one of my competitions?...there is one this Saturday?”

Jensens heart stuttered, as he watched Bill look at him with such tenderness, his eyes flicked to Dean, seeing Lisa hanging off the jock who was laughing at something she whispered into his ear, _rage and hurt_ , his eyes met Bills, “You know what?....I would like to come watch you swim….is it um ok if Charlie and her girlfriend tag along?”

“Oh yeah thats fine!...I don’t mind”, he placed a hand on Jensens, squeezing as he licked his lips. “Maybe after swimming I could take you out to Henry’s…I heard they have the best burgers in town?”

Jensen swallowed, he was pretty sure his ears were turning red, “ Um Bill are you asking me out on a date?”

Bill cleared his throat, looking down, rubbing his thumb along the back of Jensens palm, “Um yeah….look Jensen..um ever since I first laid eyes on you this morning…I have…I wanted to ask you out…because you are really gorgeous and very strong-headed, judging from the telling off you gave to the jock today….I find that really attractive…um so do you want to go out on a date with me Jensen?”

“Yes...yes I would like to go on a date with you this Saturday”.

Bill smiled and brought his palm up, laying a kiss on the back of it. All of a sudden there was some noise coming off the jocks table. Jensen looked up, just in time to see Dean walk over with anger on his features, heaving Bill up by the collar and pushing him back, “Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend!”

Jensen shot up, shoving Dean away, “Don’t touch him Dean!...what the hell is the matter with you?!....and I ain’t your fucken boyfriend ok!” He turned towards Bill, “Are you ok Bill?”

“Yeah”, Bill replied. “No worries Jensen…look I’ll just go….see you Saturday ok?”

“Yeah sure…Saturday for our date”.

Bill nodded before walking away. Jensen turned towards his glaring lover who snarled, “What date?!”

“You know what a date is Dean!...Bill and I are going on a date!....And I suggest you stay out of my way!” Jensen picked up his bag, ready to head off with Charlie when Dean sneaked in behind him , grabbing onto his waist.

Dean whispered into Jensens ear, “I love you ok!...Please give me another chance!....please let me prove it to you!...Tell me what to do baby please?!”

Jensen ripped Deans arms off his waist before turning to face Dean, now so close to his lover, he can feel Deans sweet breath on his lips, _oh how I want to kiss him_ , he musters all his strength and pushes Dean away, he hates how breathless and weak his voice sounds when he says, “Don’t Dean please….Just leave me alone!”. He just stands there not moving but staring into Deans emerald eyes. It seems that Dean could read his cues and took a step closer.

Just than Charlie grabbed his hand, removing him from his hypnotic state, “Come on Jensen lets go?”

Jensen without a word takes a step back, turning his back on Dean, hearing his ex call after him, he ignored as he followed Charlie out of the cafeteria. _Controlling himself around his ex was getting very challenging but he is going to fight harder against his former feelings for the jock. He promises._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILL IS AN ASS...
> 
> JENSEN IS EMOTIONAL...
> 
> DEAN AND JENSEN TALK....
> 
> JENSEN GIVES DEAN HIS TERMS...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Use of homophobic language.

It was Saturday around 6pm. Jensen, Charlie and her girlfriend Dorothy had entered the school swimming arena. They sat in the second last row from the top. There were a lot of students that filled up the bleachers. They were just in time as the announcer started introducing the swimmers. When Bill Lanyons name was mentioned, the whole crowd cheered. _Must be very popular._ Jensens eyes widened when it found the swimmer, his eyes roamed the man in black briefs. _Damn that long, lean torso is mouthwatering_. But somehow there was this feeling inside him that’s speaking _'not enough', Bill is missing something._ He frowned _what the hell?_

Charlie wanted to catch her best friend drool over the hot swimmer, so she turned ready to tease but held back when she was met with a frowning face. _What in the hell is he thinking of now_? She cleared her throat, “Hey Jensen?...is everything ok?”

Jensen snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he heard his best friends voice,  glancing at her, putting on a faux smile, “Yeah um…I’m fine…sorry just um drifted off for a second there…no biggie”.

Charlie just gave her friend a concerned look before she smiled, and nodded towards Bill, “He is one hot cookie aye?!”

Jensen blushed, “Yeah he is”. _Maybe Bill will be good for him._

* * *

 

**ONE HOUR EARLIER (MALE CHANGING ROOM)...**

“Hey Bill….you looking cheerful bud?” Matt smirked at his best friend. 

Bill snorted, “Hells yeah!...going on that date with Jensen after the competition”.

“No shit!...oh man you actually did ask him out?!”

“Yup and he said yes….so pay up buddy!” Bill slapped his friends bicep.

“Nuh uh!...the bet was if you could get into his pants by the first date than we will pay up”, says another of his friends.

“Uh really!...it’s bad enough that I have to take the school loser on a date and now I have to fuck him too!” Bill groaned than huffed, “Fine!....I’ll bang that bitch up his man ass…anyone got a condom?”

His friends laughed out loud before Matt threw a condom at his friend, “Here stuff it in your locker…and hey just so you know we will be watching…you don’t have to sleep with him man….just kiss him”.

They did a few warm ups before it was time to hit the pool. Bill put on a fake smile waving to Jensen who blushed and waved back shyly. _Cant wait to be done with him. Need to get some cash._

* * *

 

**AFTER THE EVENT (HENRYS DINER)**

It was only Bill and he since Charlie and Dorothy had to go make out in her room. _Too much info Charlie_. The date was going well and Jensen actually felt so comfortable as Bill made him laugh and treated him with respect. The thing that really made him happy was that Bill was not afraid to perform a little PDA such as placing his hand onto Jensens that was on the table, leaning in and running his hand down Jensens face. Jensen thought he heard laughter of three or four boys but he chose to ignore it. He was focused on Bill. They ate their burgers and chatted. Soon it was time to go, so Bill insisted that he pay before they headed out. 

“Do you want me to drop you off Jensen?” Bill asked moving closer.

“Um no…that’s fine…I’ll just walk since my house is close by…I love a good walk after eating but thanks”.

“Ok…anyway I had a good time”.

Jensen blushed as Bill stood just a foot from him, “Yeah me too”.

Bill smiles, asking softly, “Jensen is it ok if I kiss you?”

Jensen smiled shyly, “Ye-yes you can”.

Bill leaned in and claimed Jensens mouth. Jensen felt like he was going to melt and he needed to taste more, but as he went to deepen the kiss, Bill immediately pulled away wiping at his mouth as howls of laughter came beside him. 

Bill stepped back, “Oh thank God that’s over…pay up guys!...I’ve taken him out on a date, basically wasted my money and now I’ve kissed him…never kissing a fag again!”

All the feelings Jensen felt before he went to Australia came rushing back in. _He had just been used, just been played._ How could he be so stupid? He didn’t realize he was walking away from Bill and his friends towards the road, until he heard a car skid just stopping before him.

“Jesus Christ Jensen!...What the hell?...I could have hit you?!” 

Jensen just looked at his ex, Dean who had jumped out of baby, but he didn’t feel anything, he felt empty. He just turned away and started walking again, hearing his ex call after him. 

* * *

 

DEAN

 _Something was wrong_. He has seen that look on Jensens face before. _He knows because he used to be the one that put that look on his ex lovers face ._   _Go after him Dean_. And that’s exactly what he did.

He parked his baby and ran towards the park he saw his ex walk towards. He scanned the area till his eyes landed on a lone figure sitting on  a park bench. He approached seeing that Jensens shoulders was shaking as he cried into his palms that covered his face. Deans heart hurt at the sight. He sat down beside Jensen, not saying a word for a while before he spoke softly.

“Jen what happened?”

Jensen just shook his head, hugging himself, as he spoke in a watery voice, “ Why? Why does this happen to me? Wh-why does no-no one -lo-love me? A-am I th-that hideous?”

Deans tears fell down his face, he moved closer, and asked in a soft tone, “Can I hold you please?”

Jensens looked at his lover shocked, _Dean never asked him before, he used to be a taker_. Right now Jensen felt that _yes_ , he needed to feel the warmth of someone who held him, so he nodded, “Ok”.

Dean smiled, and pulled Jensen to him, letting his ex lover rest his head in the crook of his neck. He could smell Jensens citrus shampoo he loved to use. He placed a soft kiss on Jensens hair, speaking quietly, “I love you Jen…You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on.....I’’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life. ..but you are not one of them….in fact you are the best thing that has ever happened to me…that had ever happened to me….and I feel like a fucken asshole…I am an asshole…big time….for cheating on you…using you only for my satisfaction….treating you like scum…over and over again…after you left me…I hated myself.. every single day…the one thing I don’t regret though is loving you…Jen I can’t see my world without you…fuck football …fuck the cheerleaders and crappy friends….I guess what I’m trying to say is give me a chance to prove myself again…I promise we will go slow.. and this time no more hiding.. ..as soon as you agree…I will be the man that holds your hand for everyone to see…I will treat you the way you deserve…and that is above everyone else…please baby please…I’ll even let you call the shots? …please give me another chance?”

Jensen just gulped as tears cascaded down his cheeks due to the revelation. _He didn’t know what to do?_ He needed to speak his mind first. He took a deep breath, head still resting on the crook of Deans neck, breathing in his lovers cologne, “Dean…you have hurt me bad in the past….and I am so scared that if I give you another chance, you will hurt me again…Dean if I give you another chance, there will be no more hiding, no more kissing and sleeping with other girls, you will also have to make time for us, spend time together….I am also gonna stress that I am not some toy….you cannot manhandle me and control my life…you have to learn to trust me….and I don’t like the way your friends talk or treat me…if you truly care you will be on my side not theirs….change is a big step Dean…and I don’t trust you enough to give you a chance…but ill let you prove to me in your own ways that you have changed…and if I’m impressed than only will I give you a chance…if not than we are not meant to be…Is that clear to you Dean?”

Dean smiled. Jensen was being straight forward. _Determination climbing inside him. He was turning a new leaf_. From tommorrow things are going to change, so that he can win his boyfriend back. “Ok Jen deal”.

“Ok Dean”, Jensen said in a nasally voice. _Probably due to all the crying._

Dean squeezed his lovers shoulder a little hard. They sat quietly but than Dean remembered something. “Jensen?”

“Yeah Dean?”

“Tell me what happened? Who made you cry?”

Jensens tears started to pool in his eyes, as he croakily spoke of what happened between Bill and he. Of how he was lured into a date and ended up being played.

All the while, Dean grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. _I’ll deal with you tomorrow Bill._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes a first step in the right direction...and Bill gets his ass handed to him...

School was bustling with activity on an early Monday morning. Jensen had worked up the courage to get his ass out of bed, bathed, changed and ready for breakfast. His mom had to run in early to work, hence the plate of pancakes and note on the kitchen counter. On his last pancake he heard the honk of a horn _. Charlie’s here._

When he entered the car, Charlie let out a whistle. “Dayum Ackles! If I wasn’t into chicks , I’d be climbing you right now. Dank you look fine in black. Kinda accentuates your beauty.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, “It’s just a black and white checkered flannel with black Jeans and white sneakers. No biggie!”

Charlie starts the car, “Aha whatever!”

Jensen chuckled shaking his head fondly before he noticed what his best friend was wearing, he cleared his throat, “Um Charlie what’s with the Bruce Lee T-shirt. I thought you hate Kung Fu”.

Charlie’s just threw him a smirk that spelled trouble. _Oh boy_. “Tis nothing. Just felt like it today because well today is my, _you made my best friend cry,_ ass whooping kinda day. Have to let my inner  praying mantis out”.

Jensen snorted, “ Praying Mantis? On who Charlie?”

Jensen saw Charlie white knuckle her steering wheel, eyes fixed ahead, as she gritted out, “Bill Lanyon”

Jensens whole world became slightly fuzzy before he shook his head from side to side to clear the fogginess. What Bill did made him wary. He was still trying to channel his newfound courage. Plus knowing that Charlie had his back felt great. There was also something else. Something he didn’t tell Charlie when he went over to her place and sobbed his heart out. And that was, Dean Winchester comforting him _. She would tan his hide_. But hey it was not his fault, afterall, Dean was the one that seeked him out. And somewhere during the cuddling, Dean and he had voiced how they felt, plus ground rules and unclear promises were made. Well he was not one to go back on his word. He meant it when he said that if Dean showed him that he has truly changed than they might be a possiblity to mend things. The only question is if Dean will follow through. _Well guess he will find out._

* * *

 It was lunch time. Jensen and Charlie sat at their usual table. They were in between discussing who is way cooler, _an animagus or a werewolf,_ when a figure slumped himself beside Jensen. Charlie and Jensen were shocked to see who it was. The almighty captain of the football team _Dean_ gave them a lopsided grin.

“Hey guys!”

Jensen had a confused expression on his face, “Uh Dean? What are you doing?”

“Uh I’m joining you and Charlie for lunch Jen”.

Jensen dragged out , “Why?”

Dean smirked, “Because I meant what I said on Saturday.Everything changes from today”.

Charlie raised a questioning brow at Jensen. He just twirled his finger indicating he will tell her later before turning to his ex who has seemed to be moving in closer to his side. He studied his ex lovers features, before he added, “And what about your friends? Don’t you think they would be wondering why their captain is seating at the losers table?”

Dean furrowed his brow, and sharply added, “I don’t really care what they think Jensen. I’m tired of being around wannabes”.

Jensen held in his smile. “Ok Dean. But you still have to try harder”.

Dean returned a genuine smile, “Oh I will honey. You will see”.

Charlie had been watching the exchange quietly. It seemed they had forgotten she was there. She noticed that even though Jensen was playing hard to get, she could see that he was slightly impressed. _She would have to talk to him_. No player like Dean was going to change right away. She didn’t want to see Jensens heart broken again. Just than a voice behind them teased, “How's it going Jenny? Sorry didn’t get you to suck my cock on Saturday. Heard that’s the only thing your mouth is good for”.

And just like that chaos started. Charlie and Dean were on Bill, while Jensen watched in shock before he grabbed his best friend around the waist trying to pull the angry red head who was kicking and pulling at Bills slightly long hair. “Let me go Jensen! I'm gonna kick your scrawny ass Bill!"

Jensen held her firmly by the shoulders, shaking her slightly to get her attention, “Charlie enough!”

Than suddenly there was a loud groan, making Jensen and Charlie turn to see Dean had busted Bills nose while growling and yanking the guy up by the lapels of his jacket, “If you ever talk to him like that again, I will rip your dick off and feed it to you! Oh and one more thing”. Dean landed a punch right along Bills jaw, making the guy yell in pain and fall on his back which enabled Dean to press down on his chest with a boot, glaring, “If you and your friends ever make Jensen cry again, make him upset or bother him again, I’ll personally see to it that you are all six feet under! You here me?!”

“Ye-Yes Dean”, Bill stammered, holding on to his busted, bleeding nose.

“Good. Now get your ugly mug out of my sight!”

Bill and his friends scrambled away. Then Dean let his eyes scan the whole student body, “That warning is for all of you too!”. His eyes stopped on Jensens shocked ones. “Anyone who hurts the people I love or care about will pay!”

Just like that Jensens feelings for the man before him started to build. _Dean Winchester was slowly trying._ And for the first time in forever, Jensen smiled at him.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Charlie...
> 
> The trickster finally makes an appearance :)

**STILL IN THE CAFETERIA…**

Jensen never dreamt that Dean would actually keep his word. _Dean has said this and that in the past and  failed to deliver._ But today, he had witnessed something to cherish even though it was kind of chaotic. He always has a place in his heart for Dean. _Always_. However, he has learnt to build a wall around it, so as not to fall into the traps once again. _Dean would still have to try harder._

He was shocked to reality when he heard someone ask, “Jen are you ok?”

He eyes met emerald ones that held worry, _Dean_ , a Dean who was standing a little too close for comfort.  He couldn’t help but let his eyes roam his ex lovers facial features, stopping at his pink pouty lips, _shit look away, look away._ He took a step back, at the same time clearing his throat, “Um I’m ok Dean. You didn’t have to do that you know”.

“Are you kidding me? Of course I needed to do that! I’m not going to let anyone talk to  or treat you like that Jensen”. 

“Why? Why do you want to protect me Dean? I ended things with you. If anything, you should be angry at me!” Jensen really didn’t know where this urge to put himself down stemmed from, he just couldn’t help it.

“Hey I deserved to get my ass kicked to the curb ok. I know what I did wrong Jensen and how much I hurt you. And as far as protecting you goes.  I will do it a hundred times over. Because I LOVE YOU. I will ALWAYS love you and I am going to show you how much I do”. Dean thumbed a tear that cascaded down Jensen’s cheek. “Don’t shed a tear for me Jen. God knows how many times you have already wasted your tears on me”.

Jensens vulnerable side was starting to make headways. He knew he needed to gather all his courage to fight the urge to give in. And by some miracle, Charlie decided to intervene, well in a very hostile way _so to speak,_  “Ok Mr. Hotshot take a step back from my best friend NOW!”

Dean put both his hands up, doing as the glaring red head wanted. _Jeez if looks could kill, he would be dead right now._ He pleaded, “Hey I’m just telling him how I feel ok. I meant no harm Red”.

Charlie squinted her eyes, “You don’t fool me Winchester. Take your sweet talk and shove it. I’m not letting you hurt him again!” She turned to Jensen, pointing, “And YOU! You have A LOT of explaining to do young man. I want to know everything about your little rendezvous with this asshole!”

“Ouch still standing here”. Dean said with a hand on his heart area.

Charlie bit out, “Shut up Winchester! You don’t want to be messing with me buster!”

“Charlie!” Jensen retorted only to be shut up with a glare from the fuming red head.

“Shut it Jensen. Enough we are leaving now!”

Dean watched the red head escort his ex out the cafeteria. _Wow not only does he have to prove his worth to Jensen but to Charlie too._ She is very protective over Jensen.

Just than a tap was felt on his shoulder. He turned around and did the biggest eye roll ever. There standing with a lollipop in his mouth was the trickster himself. The guy popped the lollipop out his mouth, “Sup Deano? Trouble in paradise?”

“Uh don’t you have someone else to bother, oh like MY BROTHER?” Dean started to make his way past Gabe, heading for the doors that led outside, but not before walking past a glaring Lisa. Just when he thought he was alone, he was startled when Gabe spoke.

“My moosie and I are going to the kissing spot after school. Our dating life’s perfecto….Its you that needs to get back into the good graces of the sexy Jensen Ackles…..I mean”. Gabe whistles, before continuing, “dayum that kids patootee is SMOKING!”

Dean growled, “Don’t talk about him like he is just some piece of meat ok! And I do not want to hear about you and my brothers adventures THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Now unless you got a way to help me, I will say shut your candy loving hole and get the fuck outta my sight shorty!”

“Ouch Dean, didn’t your daddy ever teach you not to talk to a girl like that?!” Gabe winked earning an eye roll from Dean. “Oh cheer up Deano! Anyway, I’m here to offer my services to you. Since you're obviously lacking on the knowledge of how to get Jensen back.”

“I am not! In case you haven’t noticed. I protected him today and that counts for something”.

Gabe sighed, “Yes I’m sure that was very impressive. Showing him all that alpha strength. But you can’t just win him back by showing your brute strength, Nuh uh! Sometimes a little sugar is nice”.

“I ain’t feeding him candy”. Dean blurted.

Gabe slapped a hand on his forehead, “Seriously Dean! It’s a figure of speech you moron. It means that maybe guys like Jensen apprieciate a little sweet gesture sometimes for example flowers. Do you catch my drift?”

Dean couldn’t believe he was thinking this but maybe Gabe was right. He wasn’t much of a romantic. He and Jensens relationship was mostly physical, there wasn’t much appreciation and affection shown on his part. _Christ he was such an ass of a boyfriend_. He cleared his throat, “What’s the catch?”

“Uh Deano I am astounded that you would think that!”, Gabe clasped both hands on his chest for dramatic effect. “I’m purely doing this out of the goodness of my heart. And because you are my boyfriend’s brother. Plus there might be the fact that I hate Lisa, so yeah, what do you say?”

Dean shook his head, “Fine! So tell me how do I win Jensen back with some sugar?”

Gabe just gave him a hugh grin, “Oh I have many plans in mind Deano”.

Dean than shrugged, “Great! Then let’s get to work Loki. Tell me how to get my baby back?"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and his mom have a sweet chat...
> 
> Dean acts on plan one of operation "Win Jensen back"...:)
> 
> Note: Part of the love quote in Deans message was gotten from the internet..so I don't own it..

Jensen was doing some Calculus when his phone beeped signaling an incoming message. He picked up the device swiping it. _1 new message_. It read from _Unknown_. “What the hell?”

Feeling curious, Jensen opened the message. His heart fluttered when he read the writing, _You’re not just another person, you’re the love of my life, I will fight for you…..tomorrow wait for me if you choose, we will ride together to school, I will greet you with your favorite.....I won’t spoil the surprise.. ♡Dean._

“Dean”, Jensen whispered to himself, a smile and blush staining his face. He noticed that Dean had given him a choice _wait for me if you choose._  But than his heart began to beat hard, not due to excitement but nervousness. He plumped his ass down on the bed, “Oh God”.

Just than there was a knock on Jensen’s door before the sweet motherly voice of his mother sounded, “Honey can I come in? Brought you something to munch on while you do your homework love.”

Taking a deep breath Jensen answered, “Um ye-yes mom come in”.

Renee entered holding a glass of warm milk and a plate of home baked butter cookies. She placed it on the table. “There you go. Milk and cookies for my sweetheart”.

Jensen chuckled, forgetting the message for a second, “Mom. You know I’m not a little child anymore right?”

Renee waved her hand, “Oh nonsense. No matter how big and older you get, you will always be my baby”.

Jensen smiled at his mom who sat down next to him. He immediately moved and laid down, placing his head on his mother’s lap. He felt comforted when his mother comb her fingers through his hair. It was quiet for some time as he pondered on the message. 

Renee knew her son was thinking hard about something as he stared at the wall with this faraway look. She decided to ask, “Baby. What’s on your mind?”

After a few quiet seconds Jensen asked, eyes still fixed on the wall,  “Mom. Can people change?”

Renee frowned at that but replied softly, “Yes I do believe people can change sweetheart. If they are able to find something worth changing for and they are passionate about it than I believe that they can. Why do you ask sweetheart?” She decided to take a chance, “Is this about Dean?”

Jensen swallowed, before he nodded his head still on his mothers lap, “He wants me back. He is trying mom. I can see it but I told him that he needs to prove his worth. Prove that he is not the same person that broke my heart….Today he defended me in front of the whole cafeteria and he used the L word….God mom I wanted to run back into his arms but Charlie talked some sense into me….and now he randomly sends me a text asking me if I can wait for him tomorrow morning….He says he has a surprise….and for the first time ever he says that it’s my choice….and now I’m conflicted mom…I don’t know what to do?”

Renee knew that look. It was the face of someone who was utterly in love but was scared to get his heart broken again. Deep down she knows her son has already made up his mind but hasn’t realized it. She would do anything to protect her baby from Dean. She could tell him to forget Dean, find someone else, and her son would listen but doing so would be selfish of her. Her son might just end up more unhappy with someone else. She needed Jensen to choose for himself and she was going to be there to back his every decision. She stated softly, “What do you want to do Jensen? That is the question. Sometimes we take a leap of faith baby. And sometimes we don’t. What do you want sweetheart? What do you believe? Do you believe he can change or do you think he will be the same asshole he was? Only you are the best judge and no matter what,  I am here to catch you when you fall. Do what makes you happy. Pace yourself. Give yourself time to breath. Do you want to or do you not? Take it at your own speed. And make it known to him. Choice has always been yours my love and even he has given you that”.

Jensen sat back up, his face showed one of determination, he tenderly  admitted, “Mom…I-I know what I want”.

Renee smiled and ran a hand down her son’s sweet face, “Than do that sweetheat”.

Jensen blushed before he gave his mother a hug, muttering, “Thank you mom. I love you”.

“Oh I love you too sweet baby. Mommy loves you very much”. She hugged her son back before she leaned away, “Now you should get some sleep. You need your beauty rest”.

“Mooooommm not a princess”.

Renee just laughed before she planted a final kiss on her son’s forehead before walking out leaving Jensen to his own thoughts. _Tomorrow he was going to stick to what he wanted to do and that’s that._

* * *

Dean parked the Impala at 7.25am outside the Ackles residence. He glanced into the rearview mirror trying to get his hair organized when he heard a snort from the backseat. “Seriously Dean. You look like a princess ok. Chill”.

Dean turned halfway aiming a annoyed glare at his laughing brother, “Aren’t you going to walk to Gabe’s place from here Sammy?”

Sams smile immediately dropped, blurting, “You arent going to drop me off along the way?”

Dean gave an evil smirk, “Nada Samantha. Now out!”.

Sam huffed in annoyance, “Jerk!”

Dean called out after his brother who had climbed out, “Bitch”. Dean laughed as Sam flipped him the bird and walked away.

Dean ensured that his leather Jacket and dark blue Jeans were neat before he jumped out holding what he had purchased for Jensen behind him. He made his way to the passenger side and leaned against the car door, and waited. It was 7.35 am and still no sign of Jensen. Dean could feel an aching feeling in his chest. _Maybe Jensen made up his mind not to wait_. Oh God! But just before he could reach the hyperventilation stage the front door to the Ackles residence opened and out walked a gorgeous angel. Deans mouth almost dropped open as he saw the clothes hug Jensens well built  body.

Jensen had on a grey T-shirt and white ripped at the knee skinny Jeans and black sneakers. He had on this drop dead gorgeous smile as he walked over with a hand in his pocket. He stopped in front of his ex, who seemed to be just…staring, “Um Dean? You ok?”

Dean snapped out of it , looking at his lovers concerned eyes and then….damn those pink pouty lips. _Ok enough! Little Dean you better behave!_ Dean cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck before he stuttered, “Um..ye-yeah I’m fine Jen. It’s just... you look so beautiful”.

Jensen smiled looking at the ground, rubbing at the side of his neck, “Um you look good too Dean. The new leather Jacket suits you”.

Dean knew Jensen was just as nervous as he. _Oh shit the surprise._ He placed his hidden arm in front, “Here these are for you. They’re Lilacs. Your favorite…well I hope it still is?”.

Jensen bit his bottom lip, butterflies were currently throwing a party in his tummy, he received the bouquet of flowers, bringing it to his nose to sniff, he hummed at the sweet smell before he smiled at Dean, “Still my favorite Dean. I’ll just give this to my mom to put it in a vase and I’ll be back”.

“Yes sure Jensen”. Dean gulped a deep breath as his hands started to sweat. _So far so good. And get yourself together man! This is no time to be a pansy!_

Jensen jogged back, “Should we go to school now?”

“Yeah sure…let’s do that”. Dean was about to make his way around the car when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to face a happy Jensen. “Yeah Jen?”

“Thank you Dean for the flowers. That’s really sweet of you”. Jensen placed a soft kiss on Deans cheek before he opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat.

Meanwhile, Dean resisted the urge to do a victory dance. _Yes Score One._ As he made his way to the drivers side he mentally spoke _Thank you Gabe._ We are just getting started.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to apologize to my readers for the lateness of the chapter...I have been so busy...
> 
> >>> Dean and Jensen embrace change

Jensen couldn’t help but feel doubtful, worried and slightly frightened as he let his eyes roam over all the students currently gathered in different groups outside the front of the school. His concerns and fear escalated when he saw Lisa, her friends and half of the football team all in a group having a bit of a laugh and mocking others they consider lesser than them. _What if this is all too good to be true?_

Meanwhile Dean parked the car and studied his ex boyfriend beside him. He could tell that Jensen’s mind wasn’t in the present moment but elsewhere. And judging by the furrow of Jensen’s brows as he focuses on a particular group of students, _Lisa and the goons,_ he was probably thinking something negative. Well Dean was going to settle Jensen’s worries, he was going to prove to Jensen that he was the only one and that he is not hiding anymore. He cleared his throat, reaching a hand out to Jensen’s shoulder, shaking it lightly, softly calling, “Jen”.

Jensen snapped out of his degrading thoughts when he felt someone shake him tenderly and call out his name. _Dean_. He focused his attention on his ex, surprised to find a hint of worry on his features. He swallowed, “Yeah Dean?”

“Are you ok? What’s on your mind Jen?”

Jensen couldn’t look Dean in the eye, he shrugged, “Nothing just thinking we’re in school now. Guess you will have to go to your friends? …I mean thanks for picking me up and for the flowers”. Jensen began to stammer due to his nervousness, “Um-um-I’ll-I’ll see you may-maybe-la-later. Have a gre-great day Dean”. Jensen immediately reached for the door handle, wanting to get out of the car in a hurry when he was stopped by a hand on his bicep. 

“Woah Jen. Come back inside”. Dean got his jumpy ex to settle back in the car. Jensen still didn’t look at him, but seemed to find it settling to gnaw at his own bottom lip. Dean diidn’t like it when Jensen abused his lip like that. It should be him working Jensen’s bottom lip with his own tongue and lips. _Stop it Dean. Focus._ He clarified, “Look Jen. I meant every word I said about trying to fix my wrongs and not hide anything anymore. I meant it when I said I was going to start. And that means, I’m not going to go to my friends. No.” Dean smiled as Jensen focused his hopeful gaze on him. “ I will walk you to your locker and than we are going to go for English class together. Together Jensen. And than I’ll walk you to your maths class before I go for my autoshop class.  I will meet you at lunch and we will eat together while I bare the death glare of Charlie”. Dean chuckled as Jensen let out a cute snort immediately clamping a palm on his mouth with bugged out eyes at Dean. “I’m going to make time for you Jen. And all those fake friends…well I don’t want them anymore. Also all the cheating is going to stop. I promise. Jen I am going to show you how much I love you.”

Jensen didn’t know what to say. He was over the moon, but there was still that underlying fear that he might get his heart trampled on again by Dean. However, he will never get to find out Deans sincerity if he cowers and hides. Love might just pass him by. He knows he will regret it deeply if he doesn’t allow Dean to prove himself. Doesn’t mean he will give his heart out easily. No it must be won. He nodded, “Ok Dean but just so you know, I’m not someone you can just toy with. I refuse to be a victim. I also admire and  appreciate your words and courage. I know change is not easy but if we want whatever this thing between us is to work out, than change is required. But thank you Dean. Now come on, time to head in”.

Dean felt more encouraged by Jensen’s words. He got out of the car heading for his ex who was already standing outside. As he approached, he noticed that Jensen was once again nervous as his ex fiddled with his backpack strap on his shoulder. Probably not knowing what to do. Dean decided to take the reigns, pulling Jensens hand away from the strap, and interlocking their fingers. He heard Jensen gasp, and he could feel Jensens gaze on him. He spared a glance at his lover and put on his infamous signature smirk, “Well time to go honeybunch”.

Jensens heart fluttered and smiled at his ex. “Ok Dean”.

As they walked, whispers could be heard. Jansen lowered his gaze to the ground not used to so much attention. And as they walked past Deans ex friends, Jensen heard frantic whispering, questions like _what the fuck and what the hell is Dean doing with that Loser._ Jensen wanted the world to swallow him up. Jensen than felt warm air against his ear, making him shiver, as Dean whispered, “Just ignore them hon. They’re all insignificant”.

Dean than throws an arm around Jensens shoulder, pulling his ex towards him. Dean was a very happy and proud man right now. He beamed and his heart swelled a million times more when Jensen rested his head on his shoulder at the same time wrapping his arm around Deans mid back.

Jensen realized that Dean was right. All his life he had been living in other people’s shadows. He deserves everything. He deserves love. It was time for change. And Jensen decided that the first step was to be confident. And that’s exactly what he did as he laid his head against Dean shoulder, and arm around Deans waist, choosing to look up and ignore the voices of mean people. _Insignificant people._

_They both knew it was time to embrace change._

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Dean go back to Lisa?...Find out...

And I’d choose you;

in a hundred lifetimes,

in a hundred worlds,

in any version of reality,

I’d find you and

I’d choose you.

-THE CHAOS OF STARS

* * *

The day went on smoothly. Everyone stayed out of Dean and Jensen’s way. Now it was lunch and Dean had another hurdle to face and that was the wrath of Charlie Bradbury. Oh yes, she gave Dean the stink eye and Jensen the _what the hell are you doing with that asshole_ look. Dean watched on as he saw the two friends bickering quietly before Jensen said something that abruptly ended the conversation. 

Charlie sat down looking Dean straight in the eye, pointing out, “If ya think of hurting my friend again Dean, I will tear you apart bit by bit and feed you to the wolves. Ya got it tough guy?!”

“Charlie!” Jensen glared at his best friend. 

Dean put his hands up in a back off gesture, “Yes ma’am. And Jensen it’s ok. I would do the same for my best friend who some jerk hurt. I promise to abide by your laws oh queen of moondoor”.

“You better!” She folded her arms across her chest, smirking, “You get a point for acknowledging your queen”.

Well it was safe to say that it was ok to eat. And Dean and Charlie even started conversing well. Jensen was really happy that they were getting along and most of all he was proud of Charlie for reigning in her temper and giving Dean a chance. She knew how much Dean meant to him. However, their amazing environment was disrupted when Lisa made her way over.

The cheerleader sat beside Dean, choosing to ignore Jensen who occupied the other side of Dean and Charlie who was now glaring daggers at her. She ran her hand up Deans bicep, whispering into his ear, “Hey baby. I missed you. How about we meet up today after school huh? Go over to my place?”

Dean noticed that Jensen had shifted away from him, seating on the edge of the bench, looking elsewhere with a hurt look. His blood boiled, he shoved Lisa’s hand off him, “Leave me the fuck alone Lisa! Can’t you see I’m having lunch with my boyfriend and friend. Are you fucken blind?!”

Lisa's face immediately turned into a scowl, she stood up, shrieking, “Excuse me?! YOUR BOYFRIEND? Please Dean. We all know you just want a good fuck out of that bitch and that’s it. What will he give you huh?! If you love anal than I can give it to you. You know how good in bed I am! You don’t need that piece of trash!”

Dean stood up, squaring his shoulders and growling, “Don’t you ever talk about him like that Lisa! Besides I’d rather be with someone I love. Jensen is a respectable human being unlike you, the school slut. Let’s face it huh! Someone might get an STD sleeping with you because you are like a damn rat crawling into everyone and anyone’s bed. You’re a disgusting individual inside and out. And I’m tired of your poisonous ways! Too long have I fallen for your tainted ways and it cost me the love of my life. Well not anymore. So why don’t you just go find someone who will put up with your daily drama filled crap of a life. Now leave us alone Lisa!” Dean ignored her shocked look, “Besides I will always choose him. Only Jensen. So get over yourself. Not everyone wants you!”

Everyone was stunned silent by Deans outburst. _Good at least they know where he stands_. He walked towards a quiet Jensen who looked at him like he had hung the moon, sparing a glance at a smirking Charlie. As he approached Jensen, he could see a faint blush on his ex's cheek, he ran a hand down Jensens cheek, “I love you Jensen, so don’t you ever think that I would choose anyone over you. I would choose you always an infinite times more you here?”

Jensen glanced into Deans eyes, taking a step closer to Dean, whispering, “I love you too Dean”. His ears turned red as he muttered shyly, “Kiss me please?....my boyfriend."

Deans heartbeat started to pick up, “Really?”

“Yes Dean, really”. 

Dean didn’t waste anytime slotting his lips unto Jensens. The lovers moaned at the delicious contact ignoring everyone around them. This was a kiss that lovers shared and they were going to show it to the whole world. _I would always choose you an infinite times more._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has another surprise planned for Jensen....well because its Valentines Day ♡♡♡

“Really Gabe?....Isn’t this a bit chick flicky?”  

Gabe rolled his eyes at Deans comment, “Oh Dean you have a lot to learn. You know Jensen is a soft hearted kind person. He wouldn’t mind, I’m sure….so Dean swallow your manly pride and show your boyfriend just how much he means to you. And that means going above and beyond. Capisce?”

Dean sighed, “Fine. And yeah you’re probably right”.

“I’m always right!” Gabe fluttered his lashes at Dean.

It was Deans turn to roll his eyes, “How are you even dating my brother?”

Gabe gave a mischievous smile, “Lets just say I know how to keep my moose interested. I’m also very flexible”.

“Ewwww ok too much info thank you very much!”

Gabe laughed, “Anyway, time to put operation confetti heart into motion”.

* * *

Dean picked up his boyfriend at exactly 7.30am. His baby looked stunning in his ripped light blue Jeans and white T-shirt that hugged his body well. It complimented his usual dark blue Jeans attire and Black T-shirt. He laid a sweet welcoming kiss onto his lovers inviting pink pouty lips. “Mmmmm just made my day baby”.

Jensen blushed, “Well glad to make your day Dean”.

As Dean drove, he couldn’t help but be a little anxious. He hoped Jensen would love his gift. He had been planning this surprise with Gabe  a couple of weeks now. It was Valentine’s day today. So fingers crossed.

They walked into school cuddled to each other. They separated to go to their lockers which was directly opposite the other. Jensen didn’t realize that Dean was watching him. Jensen unlocked his locker, when he pulled it open, he was stunned silent as little confetti red hearts tumbled out in a hugh amounts, covering the floor below. He picked up a confetti seeing little writings on it reading _I love you Jensen ♡ Dean_. He gasped and looked at his smiling lover who was standing behind him, “Dean”.

“Happy Valentine’s baby…I think you missed something in the locker”. Dean indicated with a gesture of his head.

Jensen looked into his locker seeing that there was indeed another present. What he saw made his heart flutter. There was a red heart shaped box inside and a card on it. Jensen grabbed the box out, opening it to reveal his favorite milk chocolates. He turned to face Dean, “Dean this is…..thank you so much…this means so much to me”. He took a step towards Dean, wrapping both hands around his lovers neck, “Happy Valentine’s day baby…Love you so much”.

Dean accepted the kiss Jensen laid on his lips. Their kisses soon turned heated, Dean pushing Jensen against the locker. They tongued and kissed before someone cleared their throat. They broke it off, lips both swollen and red as they looked towards the direction of the voice.

There stood Charlie in a _My Bloody Valentine_ T-shirt and red checkered shorts. “Hey lovebugs…Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Dean wrapped his arm around Jensen, “Same to you Charlie…so any lucky Valentine?”

“Oh hell yeah Winchester!...She goes by the name of Dorothy Baum and she is in my English class”.

Jensen smiled, “Well that’s good on you Charlie”.

“Aha….and my oh my….nice with the confetti hearts and oh Chocolate….you're a true romantic Dean”. Charlie placed her hand against her heart.

Dean smirked at her. “You know it red”.

They then headed to class but before Jensen could enter his classroom, Dean pulled at his hand, halting him and making his lover turn towards him, “Yes baby?”

“Um Jensen. I also have one more Valentine’s surprise planned.  But only after school will you find out about it”. 

Jensen ran a hand down Deans cheek, “You didn’t have to do that baby…but thank you and I look forward to spending more time with you”. Jensen kissed his boyfriends lips before entering his classroom with a very happy look.

* * *

 

The surprise Dean had for Jensen made him fall even more in love with his boyfriend. After school Dean had driven them up to a lake an hour away from town. Jensen was captivated by the scenery. Mountains were the backdrop, clear blue skies and chirping birds. Dean led them to a secluded spot and there was where Jensen found the surprise. There on the ground just overlooking the lake was a picnic setup. 

Dean mentally rolled his eyes at Gabriel's setup. There were rose petals all over the white picnic mat. Dean would have just settled for picnic baskets atop the picnic mat. Dean wondered what was in the picnic baskets. Never mind that, he turned to a happy looking Jensen, “I hope you like this baby? Thought we would have a little Valentine’s picnic before we went home”.

Jensen pulled Dean into a hug, “I love it baby”.

That evening was spent making out, eating chocolates, eating strawberries dipped in chocolate and drinking Champaign. There was even a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches and Apple pie. _Thank you Gabriel._

Dean and Jensen were currently snuggled into one another staring at the lake and the magnificent mountains and the beautiful clear sky. Jensen felt so happy, so loved and appreciated, he whispered, “Thank you Dean. This is the best Valentine’s day ever”.

Dean kissed his lovers head, “I should have done this a long time ago. I should have been the boyfriend you have always dreamt and hoped for. That being said, I hope for many more Valentine’s days like this in our future. I love you so much Jensen”.

Jensen snuggled further into Dean, “I love you too Dean”.

They spent the evening sharing sweet stories, and just living in the moment. Their love for one another becoming deeper. For the first time in a very long time, both believed that everything was going to be alright. Soon it was time to leave but the memories they made here would be with them forever.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	18. Chapter 18

After Valentine’s everything had gone relatively well. Dean was out of his shell, worshiping the ground that Jensen walked on. There were unexpected flowers, notes and surprises that Dean would throw at his boyfriend. They were currently moving slow, step by step, however, their urges were starting to get the best of them.

Like now, how Dean and Jensen had parked at a secluded spot just to make out, but ended up in the backseat, grinding and kissing that drew out little desire filled moans. They were both currently sexually charged and their want only grew at the feeling of their Jean clad cocks meeting. Jensen however was the first to break away, gathering control of himself. “Um Dean I think we should stop”.

Dean who had been busy attacking Jensen’s neck with teeth and tongue pulled back. The sight of his lovers uneasy look made him snap back to his senses, he immediately sat back, apologizing, “I’m sorry Jensen. Didn’t mean to get carried away baby. Are you ok?”

Jensen smiled, sitting up slowly, “Yes Dean…Don’t worry, I’m fine…it’s just…I think we are moving too fast”.

“Yeah you’re right baby. Again I’m sorry ok”.

“Please Dean don’t apologize. I think we both got carried away. And I know we both want to…you know….go further, but fact is we have just started to rekindle what we lost and we need time”.

“Ok Jen”. Dean gestured with his head, “Should we have some fresh air. Grab a seat on the hood of the Impala?”

Jensen beamed, “I would love that Dean”. Jensen climbed out of the car.

Meanwhile Dean adjusted his bulge. Damn controlling his sex drive around Jensen was getting harder everyday. His lover was just so tempting and he wanted him bad. However, Jensen is right, they need to take things slow. For the time being Dean’s hand was his best friend.

* * *

 

**School….The next day…**

Dean was still the captain of the football team and that meant commitments as well. On the field, the guys dared not break play or coach will tan their hides but off the field they aimed Dean the stink eye. Dean of course did not give a crap. He just kept to himself, looking forward to seeing Jensen once he had changed.

Just as he was about to leave the locker room, Garth, one of his good friends popped by, “Hey Dean”.

“Hey Garth…what’s up man?”

“Oh. I wanted to invite you to my girlfriend's birthday party. It’s going to be held at hers. Would like to see my good friend there?”

Garths girl was also part of the cheerleading team. She was cute but at the same time weird. And Garth was so not the type. However, they are perfect together. He really didn’t want to go but the fact that Garth rubbed the _you are my good friend_ part into him had ended up convincing him. He sighed, “Garth man I can come over but only if I get to bring my boyfriend and his friend along”.

“Sure Dean. No worries man. I’m down with that. I’ll see you than”.

Dean chuckled, “Yeah Garth see ya”.

When Dean explained to Jensen and Charlie about the upcoming party and if they wanted to come, Charlie had jumped up and down saying yes whereas his baby after some coaxing and convincing agreed. Dean understood why Jensen was hesitant. He was never comfortable around too much people plus there is a high chance the whole football squad and cheerleaders will be present. He leaned in to whisper in Jensens ear, “We don’t have to go if you're uncomfortable babe. We can go see a movie or go bowling instead?”

Jensen smiled at his lover, “Its fine Dean. I’m ok. Just….just don’t leave my side ok?”

“I promise Jen”.

* * *

Throughout the party Dean had managed to keep to his word. Jensen felt wanted and blissful as his boyfriend showed him all the affection and attention he needed. It also surprised him when Dean paced his drinks. Taking it slow. His heart swelled for his lover.

But trouble wasn’t far. Lisa who was wearing a denim mini skirt that revealed the globes of her ass and a deep V top that showed off her impressive cleavage, decided to saunter her way towards Dean and with a predatory look. Jensen noticed Charlie snarl at her, “What do you want bitch?!”

“Charlie calm down”. Jensen aimed her a pleading look. 

Dean growled, “What do you want Lisa? Isn’t your crowd in the other side of the house?”

Lisa ignored Deans irritation. Speaking in a sultry tone, “Oh Dean. Don’t you remember the good times we used to have at parties. How we used to do the dirty in one of the upstairs bedroom. Was real fun. How about we remake more memories?” She winked at him pretending Jensen and Charlie were not there.

Dean could see Jensen had on a dejected look, just staring blankly at the wall behind him. This consuming anger and annoyance filled him up, he banged a fist on a nearby table, “Get.The.Hell.Away.From.Me.Skank!”

Jensen and Charlie snapped their eyes to Dean. They were fairly startled and shocked at Deans retort. Jensens eyes than diverted to gaze upon Lisa’s face. Lisa’s smile had completely faded, folding her arms across her chest, “Oh come on Dean”. She than pointed to Jensen, “he won’t even put out I’m sure. We both know you are a sexual being Dean…what would you rather do tonight? Would you let that virgin over there play hard to get or would you have someone willing like me to provide you with that warm wet goodness and the hottest orgasm ever".

Dean stepped closer, a dangerous look on his face, making Lisa take a step back, “Jensen has more dignity and self respect than you. You’re just used up junk. And don’t you know Lisa? I don’t do pussy anymore…so stop wasting you time and fuck off!”

“You’re making a big mistake Dean!”

“Shut up rat!” Dean ignored Lisa’s screech as he pulled Jensen into his arms. He leaned in and whispered into his lovers ear, “Lets get out of here sweetheart?”

“Ok Dean” Jensen kissed his lover and walked out of the party. 

Charlie watched them walk out. _Boy they were so gone for each other._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jensen finally make love :)

As Dean drove Jensen watched his lover. His lover looked real handsome behind the wheel. Jensen loved Dean with all his heart. And what Dean did tonight at the party only amplified it. Not only the Lisa part but the staying beside him part, the drinking less alcohol part. Jensen noticed the big changes that Dean displayed. Maybe they were ready.

Dean glanced at Jensen for a second, his own smile gracing his face, “What are you smirking at?”

“Nothing….just the fact that you look so handsome right now and that I’m so in love with you”.

Dean turned his eyes back on the road, he joked, “You haven’t had too much alcohol , have you honey?”

Jensen ran a finger up Deans bicep, “Mmmmm nope….just one beer”.

Dean chuckled, “Just checking love”.

Jensen bit his bottom lip and scooted closer to Dean, plastering his front torso against the side of Deans bicep, leaning in and whispering into Deans ears, “I think we’re ready for the next big step D” .

Dean swallowed and spared a quick glance at Jensen, “Really? Like um…what kind of big step?”

“You know what I’m talking about Dean….Sex”.

Dean pulled over on the side of the road, turning to face Jensen, face just inches apart from each other, “You’re not a lightweight are you?....I mean are you sure baby?”

Jensen giggled lightly at his lovers concern, “I appreciate that you care baby and definitely not a lightweight here. I am sure about this Dean. So take me somewhere and make love to me”.

Dean licked his lips, arousal stirring within him, he threaded his fingers through Sandy blonde hair on the side of Jensens head, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lovers lips. The kiss soon turned heated, tongues met before pulling away to catch air, Dean leaning his forehead against Jensens, his voice was husky, “Baby we should go somewhere. How about my place?”

Jensen was slightly stunned, Dean had never had sex with him in his own bedroom before because Dean was always cautious of his dad finding out. Jensen asked, “ Dean how about your father?”

Dean smiled, “I already told him about us hon. He requested that I bring you over for dinner someday to meet the parents. Mom and dad are both looking forward to meeting you”.

Tears of joy started to cloud his vision. Never in his life he would ever think that Dean would do this, not with the type of relationship they had before . One that was based on lies and secrets. Jensens voice quivered, “Really?”

Dean thumbed the tear that escaped Jensens eye, he furrowed his brow, looking worried, “Hey are you ok baby? I never meant to upset you”.

Jensen shook his head, “No Dean you didn’t upset me…you have made me the happiest person on this planet…thank you”.

“Ok hon”. Dean laid another tender kiss on Jensens lip, “Ready to go now?”

Jensen kissed the corner of Deans lip, “Lets go”

* * *

 

**Deans Room…One hour Later…**

Jensens body trembled with desire as his lover explored and worshiped his body with his teeth, lips and tongue. He let out a particular soft moan when Dean started to suck and tongue on his nipple. They were already naked and both in an euphoric state. 

Dean slowly kissed his way up to Jensens neck, sucking hard enough to leave a hickey just below his left ear. Both were panting hard now. Dean slowly kissed up Jensens smooth jaw and fused their lips together in a hot passionate tongue filled kiss. Their cocks ran along the other pushing them to seek more, starting up a sensual grinding session as they explored the sweet warm wet cavern of each others mouths.

Jensen moaned into Deans mouth when he felt a lubed finger probing his entrance. He spread his legs further apart, Dean dislodged their lips, pushing himself up on the palm of his hand and inserted the finger slowly into Jensen, watching his lover close his eyes in pleasure. “Like that baby?”

Jensen gasped, “Yes Dean. More”.

Dean coated more fingers with lube, inserting two fingers than three. Soon Jensen was fucking himself down unto Deans finger. Dean was now leaking precum as he watched his lover lose himself in pleasure. He couldn’t hold on any longer, Jensen was loose enough now. “Baby…need…to be in ya now”.

Jensen did the honors, grabbing onto Deans wrist and pulling so Deans fingers slipped out, “Mmm Dean. I’m ready…make love to me now”..

Dean moaned low, once more capturing Jensens lips. While they sucked on each other lips and tongue, Dean coated his cock with lube. He pulled out of the kiss with a wet pop, leaning back on his hunches, and watching as he ran his cock up and down the tight ring of muscle.  “Ready baby?”

Jensen watched him with half hooded eyes, “Ready baby”.

Dean slowly pushed in. Both gasped for air as they became one.  Dean was finally buried balls deep in his lover. He rubbed at Jensens inner thighs letting his lover get used to his 9 inch rod. Dean moaned loud as Jensen started to fuck himself slowly on Deans cock. He grabbed onto Jensens hip letting out a growl, “Baby if you make any more movement I will come….want it to last”.

“Than stop taking your time Dean. I’m not made of glass. Fuck me now”. 

Dean laid himself missionary style over his lover. He made sure that he would watch how his lover was going to come undone below him. He pulled out slowly before slamming back in, Jensen threw his head back, eyes rolling back into his skull as Dean picked up the pace. They were both delirious and letting out little moans of pleasure as they lost themselves in the throes of passionate sex. 

Deans always leaning in once in a while to give wet open mouthed kisses onto Jensens lips as he grinded and rotated his hips into Jensen. Then he would start with his hard thrusts in turn jolting Jensen up the bed that every once in a while he would have to pull Jensen back down. Breathings started to become heavier as they gasped for air.

The smell of sex filled the air, the sound of the bed springs creaking, skin slapping against skin, low moans, and very heavy panting and breathing filled the air. There lovemaking went on for nearly 30 minutes, Dean dragging it, slowing down when they were near the edge before starting up a punishing pace once more. Then they couldn’t hold it in anymore both coming at exactly the same time. Silent cries of pleasure as their bodies quivered and shook, Jensen painting their bellies as Dean painted Jensens insides.

Both just held onto each other. They were both on their side’s. Dean still buried in his lover, as he ran his hand soothingly up the side of Jensens thigh that was hoisted up on his waist. Both were giggling, whispering sweet _I love you’s_ and sharing sweet kisses. Both happy and content.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback..
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Epilogue..

**A Few Months Later**

Renee waited anxiously downstairs. Oh she was so excited. Today her baby was going to the prom with the love of his life. Jensen had said that he was going to wait upstairs and that she was to open the door when Dean came. _Oh her son was such a sweetheart._

It was exactly 7pm and a knock from the door sounded. Renee opened the door to reveal a very handsome looking Dean. The guy had on a black tux with a black skinny tie and his hair was combed up nice. Dean offered a bouquet of roses to Renee, “Hello Miss Ackles. These are for you”.

“Oh my thank you Dean. Such a gentleman. Come in sweetheart”. She called up the stairs, “Jensen love. Your prom date is here”. 

Renee disappeared to put the flowers in a vase. Dean waited nervously at the bottom of the stairs until Renee came back to stand beside Dean. Then a sight that made Dean and Renee smile and their heart’s swelter with love, Jensen walked down the stairs, a shy smile on his face as a light blush painted his cheeks. Deans eyes roamed the midnight blue suit that Jensen had on, his lovers emerald green skinny tie brought out the color of his eyes. Dean smirked reaching a hand out for Jensen to hold. The lovers couldn’t take their eyes off each other. They only did when they heard the click of a camera coming from the side.

“Moooooommmm”, Jensen whined as Dean chuckled.

“Oh hush love. Taking pictures is tradition”. Renee ignored her son pulling them to stand close together, “Perfect”.

Before they left, Renee hugged both of them. When she hugged her baby, she had happy tears in her eyes. Jensen thumbed his mom’s tears away, “Mom are you ok?”

“Oh love just happy tears”. She kissed her baby on his cheek.

“Love you mom”, Jensen smiled.

“I love you too my baby boy”. 

* * *

The prom was lit. People greeted Dean and Jensen happily. During the last few months things had seemed to change in school. Many started accepting the couple mainly because Dean did not give a crap and so did Jensen. Lisa was still sour though aiming glares at them but they chose to ignore. Eventually she gave up and moved on to another guy.

Jensen felt more happier now. He had met Mr. and Mrs. Winchester a week after he had first had sex with Dean. They were really lovely and accepting. Now Jensen and his mom were invited to every Sunday lunch with the Winchesters. He was startled when Dean whispered in his ear, “Shall we dance gorgeous?”

Jensen giggled , “But I don’t know how to dance.”

Dean chuckled, “Neither do I sweetheart but we will take it slow lest we stand on each others toes”.

Dean led Jensen to the dance floor, _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri started to play. Dean placed his hands on Jensens waist as Jensen wrapped his arms around Deans neck. Their eyes twinkled in the dim lighting as they glanced at each other with love. They held onto each other, promising they would never let go. Never again.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank You so much to my readers who gave this fic a chance. You are all amazing.
> 
> To all those that commented and gave the fic kudos...you were my sources of inspiration ♡♡♡
> 
> Feedback..
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I would like to hear your feedback on this fic ? :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos....xoxo!!...keeps me motivated to write :)


End file.
